Kingdom Hearts dream land
by KitsuneHitsugaya
Summary: In this story to enter Kingdom Hearts you have to be asleep. Follow Carmella's trip inside this world and her life around it. Rated M for later Riku Sora action.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to my story! This is only part one of chapter one! The whole thing right now is 63 pages and chapter one is 11 pages. Please enojy and send feedback!_

It all started with a game. A game that I truly hated and I thought was the dumbest thing in the world. It was all too quickly that my life changed with that game, and how my life became tangled with his.

Let me back up and explain. My name is Carmella, and this person of which I speak is the greatest, shyest sweetest thing I've ever met. But I should back up farther, let's try the day I started school in Twilight Town.

Chapter One: Twilight Town Academy

I grumbled to myself the entire way there. Just the idea of going to school in the middle of the year was nearly unbearable. By now every one had a click they belonged to or at least a friend. Not to mention Twilight Town seemed to be one of those places that everyone knew each other so moving in mid school year to a place that everybody knows everybody wasn't something I was looking forward to.

My parents tried to explain that this had to happen. They couldn't wait a few more months for the jobs they had been given. That it would be fun to go somewhere else. The real reason wasn't hard to figure out. I was in a gang back home. Coming from a small city that was poor but sweet was my cup of tea, not to mention it had a large gay population. It had a very small amount of persons who hated gay people and beat them up; that's where the gang comes in. I was the strongest and fastest in my gang and we beat up the morons that beat up gay kids. I wouldn't stand for it seeing as though a good half of my friends were at least gay or bisexual. So I was in a gang and got into fights a lot.

A week ago it got really bad. My parents already said we were moving but not to soon. The freaks thought this was great and jumped two of my close friends that happened to be gay. As I came to their rescue I didn't noticed one of the jumpers had a knife and before I could react he had slit my neck from my ear to under my chin. And that did it for my parents.

So now, with my heavily bandaged neck I was walking to the Twilight Town Academy. Our uniforms were blue and white which I didn't mind but my neck hadn't stopped bleeding so with my white and blue I had deep red seeping from my neck. I walked into the building hoping that no one would see me right away and headed straight to my first class on the second floor.

I took a deep breath as I took the handle to the room. So far no one seemed to notice me, my long dark brunette hair was doing its job covering my neck and face but this was show time. I released my breath and yanked the door open.

No one noticed the yanked open door opening. But I wasn't complaining. Everyone seemed to be talking with some one or some ones and I hurriedly took a back seat near a window. To my right there was a boy with brown spiky hair talking with some girl with long brown hair and some boy with long sliver hair. In front of me was another boy with blonde spiky hair talking with a girl, a chubby boy, a boy with slightly less spiky blonde hair and some one with really spiky red hair.

I thought it best to just put my head down and just rest for the time being because I felt like just getting up the stairs and to this room had drained everything I had.

"Alright, alright sit down!" someone called from up front, "Axel would you get out of here? And Riku will you at least put your tie on properly?"

I heard some chuckles and someone leaving.

"Now then- _Riku will you seat in your seat_." The someone up front said.

The class laughed and I still didn't lift my head.

"Now if we can all stay _seated_ we have a new student starting today."

My heart stopped for a good three seconds. I did not want news of me going around. I wanted to disappear and be part of the background now that dream was shattered into a million pieces.

"Is she here yet?"

_You have to lift your head up, if you don't someone is going to say something._

"Damn it." I mumbled before standing and saying, "I'm here."

"Jolly good." The man was balding, and fat to boot, "Come up and say a little something about yourself."

Damn it, I thought again. I started walking towards the front and by now people were noticing the bandage I heard whispering and saw girls pointing.

I took a deep breath and faced them all.

"Start with your name, dear." The fat man said.

What did he think I was going to start with, my age?

"My name is Carmella." I said with the deadest tone I could pull from myself, "And I just moved here."

I started heading back to the corner when some one yelled,

"What's the bandage for?"

I sucked in a breath so fast my neck throbbed right after intake. I turned around and said in the dead tone, very calmly, "It's for my neck. So blood doesn't get all over the place."

I heard some chuckles but nothing more, then another shout,

"Why do you have to wear it?"

"Because my neck is bleeding."

"What happened?"

"I got in a fight."

The room seemed to ring with silence. I had put feeling into the last response and now no one was speaking at all.

The fat man cleared his throat and said, "Yes well, very good. You may go back to your seat now."

"Gladly." I said shortly and sat back in my corner.

The fat man began talking but everyone was staring at me. I heard many whispers and I tried not to look over and just stare up front. Very slowly eyes peeled away some to the board and others stared into space.

"Hey, hey new chick." Someone from my right called to me in a hushed whisper.

_Ignore them. They're going to try and get at you. Look straight ahead._

"Hey, new chick." They were really trying to get my attention.

_Ignore._

"_Hey_." They were putting so much stress on the one word.

_Don't do it, don't look over._

"New chick, hey."

"What?" I snapped looking to my right at last.

It was a boy. He had fluffy, spiky brunette hair and beautiful ocean type blue eyes.

"My name's Sora. So what kind of fight did you get in? Was it bad?" he asked.

The boy with sliver hair next to him chimed in, "Were you out numbered or something?"

The boy in front of Sora turned and looked back at me, he had the not as spiky blonde hair, "Yeah, because you look pretty tough."

"Sora, Riku, Hayner!" the fat man shouted and the three boys jumped, "I'm sorry if my lesson in boring you. Maybe you'd prefer if you did it after school."

"No, sir." The three said.

"Well then, eyes up front." He said then turned back to the board.

"We can talk at lunch, 'kay?" Sora said.

"Sora!"

"Sorry sir."

I couldn't help but chuckle in my head.

Lunch came faster than I though possible. I had hardly absorbed a word the fat man (whose name was actually Mr. Thompson) had said but I was starving. And as I pulled out my lunch box I was surrounded by boys.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked taking out my PB & J sandwich.

Sora answered first, "Will you tell us about the fight?"

"Yeah will you?" Riku said second.

"Can't I eat first?" I asked looking around the circle.

"But-"Sora started.

"Can't you guys leave her alone?" said the girl with longish brown hair.

"Aw come on Kairi, she's new so we thought-"Sora started

"Don't even Sora." Kairi said.

"Yeah," said the other girl, "you just wanna know about this fight."

"Aw, lay off Olette." Hayner said.

I had taken this time to eat, and finish my sandwich and was moving on to my soup. Eating sandwiches hurt my neck a tad and soup was easier to swallow. While they were bickering everyone one else seemed to be eating as well.

"Oh wait!" Sora said making Kairi stop yelling.

"What?" she said.

"You haven't met everyone!" Sora said turning back to me.

I was a little taken back at how he just flipped me in the spot light but I kept drinking my tomato soup.

"Ok, so you've met Riku, and Hayner. And you just met Olette and Kairi. So this is Pence," Sora said to the chubby boy.

"Nice to meet you." Pence said. I nodded.

"And my brother Roxas."

When Sora pointed to the last person I knew who it would be but really looking at him made my heart stop.

He had blonde hair but it was sort of spiky like his brother's. Roxas had the same color eyes as his brother too but there was something fundamentally different. Looking at Roxas I felt something click in the back of my mind and by the way he was staring at me I could tell he was thinking the same because a slow pink was spreading on his face.

He suddenly got very interested as his emo bands and replied, "N-Nice to meet you."

I just nodded and gulped the last of my soup down.

"So?" Sora said impatiently.

"So what?" I asked taking out the juice box from my bag.

"Tell us about the fight!" Sora said louder.

"Yeah!" Riku and Hayner said together.

"What's there to tell? A bunch of jerks jumped my friends because they were gay and they were my friends. One guy pulled a knife when I wasn't looking and sliced me, the end." I said then took a long drink of my juice.

Everyone looked at each other and I knew what they must be thinking. I was a weird freak. So I was glad when the bell rang a few moments afterward.


	2. Chapter 1 part two

_Nice to see you again! This is the second half of chapter one please enjoy it and send me feedback!_

I hate gym. True, I am fast and strong with good build and athletics but I hate gym. The thought makes me gag and people are too loud within a gym so I hate it.

It was my stupid luck the cut on my neck got me out of gym. So I found a nice little corner and huddled up with a book and my IPod. I liked being left alone even more so in gym.

But just as I settled in my spot and opened up the book a group of girls made their way over, and I knew it wouldn't go well.

"So new girl." The girl being the leader snarled.

_Best behavior, best behavior._

"Yes?" I said trying to remove the sting from my voice.

"You think you're so great." The leader said.

_Best behavior._

"Pardon me, but what are you talking about?" I said; the sweetest in my voice was killing me.

"All those guys hanging on you." One of the other shouted.

_Best behavior, just breath._

"I'm sorry but-"

"Your being a slut flaunting that stupid cut!" the leader shouted.

"You want one so bad come closer!" I shouted back standing up quick as lighting.

"What's going on over here?" Sora asked with Riku standing next to him.

"Oh, h-hey Riku." The leader said turning red and her two lackeys looked away from me.

Riku looked right past them, "Carmella, are you ok?"

I nodded maybe they didn't think I was so weird after all.

The girls gave me dirty looks before walking away.

Riku and Sora came sat next to me on either sides, "Were they picking on you?" Riku asked as he sat.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't trying to start fresh they would have needed stretchers." I said sitting and taking up my book.

Sora had taken my IPod and was flicking through it.

Riku stretched out in the small corner and let out a yawn.

"Shouldn't you two be doing ya know, gym stuff?" I ask as I found my spot in the book.

"Why bother?" Riku asked as he settled himself for what looked like a nap.

"We swim almost everyday, 'Escape the Fate'?" Sora said still flicking in my IPod.

"Yeah, their pretty good, take a listen, I don't mind." I said ask I started to read the first couple of lines from my spot.

"Wow! They are good! Riku listen to this." Sora said handing an ear bud to Riku who I thought had already fallen asleep.

The two were listening my IPod as I read and it was so peaceful. The smooth easy going moment was ruined in about 4.5 seconds.

Roxas slipped into the hiding spot breathing heavily, "Axel is looking for me, don't say anything."

Not a problem, seeing as though I had ducked behind my book only moments after I'd seen his face.

It seemed to take only moments for Roxas to notice who I was and for Sora and Riku to block up the hiding place.

"O-Oh, hey Carmella." Roxas said sitting down in a comfortable spot.

I nodded pretending to read my book but really just staring at the word 'most' on the page.

I could hear Sora and Riku listening to 'Escape the Fate', the guitar and bass were pounding now and Roxas' shifty movements, meaning he was nervous. I tried to move on to the next word on the page, 'of' when Roxas spoke.

"So what are you reading?" he asked, I could tell he had scooted closer.

"A book, "I responded then finished the sentence, "that my mom lent me." The title of it had left my mind and the word 'the' seemed to stretch on forever.

"T-That's nice of your mom." Roxas said and slowly withdrew.

"Hey, bro, it's time to go in. Axel's gone." Sora called over his shoulder and handed my IPod back to me.

I rolled up the headphones and let the boys head out before me. The three girls from before were glaring at me.

"Man I hate them." Riku grumbled as he, Sora and Roxas headed towards the locker room.

"Aw, don't like your fan girls?" I said with a fake 'aw'.

Riku grabbed me by the shoulders and scuffled my hair, "Look who's getting bold her first day."

I let out a laugh as did Sora and Roxas.

I hung back away from the girls and looped my fingers with my headphones. I was so set on no contact with any of the other students, of course as it would happen to me the girls saw me and came closer to where I was hanging back.

It is most unlike me to stray from a fight but I thought it best for not only their safety and my good name but for my record which was spotless as of now. If they could just wait for Sora or Riku to show back up this wouldn't have to get as ugly as their leader's face.

"What now, slut?" the leader mocked as I took a step from her, "No guys around to flaunt for?"

Her lackeys laughed and still I stepped back, backing down was not my strong suit and I can't say I liked it. In fight or flight I always pick fight every time and now I was backing away. The adrenaline was pumping fast filling me for my fight but I was backing up. My mouth was drying and it felt as if venom was filling it and if I were to bite the leader she would die from a pure snake bite with all the venom coursing through me.

"What the matter? Those fight stories fake?" the leader cooed and her 'friends' cackled.

One more step, just give it one step. Rage was fueling the adrenaline and adrenaline was fueling me. First, grab the girl on the right by the wrist. Her wrists look thin and easy to break, and then swing her into the leader. The left girl is stunned then comes at me; she's big so aim for the gut. Her knees give way and kick her square in the jaw. The leader gets up and is pissed, grab a fist full of hair as she comes my way in a fury driven run and then thrust her head downward, she falls from sudden force acting on her. Jump up and crush her rib cage, three broken.

My foot had nearly hit the floor when some one had caught me by the elbows.

"Carmella? Are you ok?" the hair on the back of my neck stood up; Roxas had caught me.

"Fine." I said icily shaking off his grip just as the bell rang.

I would have felt bad if it wasn't for pure venom adrenaline pulsing in my veins dying for action. And just as the girl leader was leaving with her goons I noticed something. . .

She had left her bag lying near the gym wall.

I would be so mean if I didn't return it, I thought to myself as a felt a wicked smile spread on my face.

The last class was math. I was a wiz at math so I had no trouble catching up and as I sat there with my papers finished I thought of what I could do with all the items inside the bag.

Lip stick, cell phone, _EW pink_ cell phone at that, a _pink_ IPod, bottle of water, fat zapping pills, tampons, hm, and little black book?

I pulled the black book out of its coffin of pink and pulled off the snap holding the book together which looked like it would bust open. As soon as I did the middle of the book exploded with condoms.

I almost exploded with laughter.

I flipped through the pages of Johns she had with their names (First and Last which was great for me), numbers and little rating next to them. Ex:

Robby Anderson (Fast shooter, as soon as possible move back) 6

Xxx-625-62xx

Oh you know you're stupid when you pull this kind of thing. I couldn't wait to tear into this and call every single one of these boneheads and pit them against each other. The plan was already clicked and set in my mind.

Then I heard a gasp, "You got her John book?"

I turned around so fast my neck splurged out blood, to see Kairi and Olette staring at the fat book in my hands.

"I'm not ever gonna lie, yes." I said still ready to burst from laughter.

Kairi and Olette exchanged glances then turned back to me with wicked smiles plastered on their faces.

"You're going to need help with the whole thing." Kairi answered.

"Hello this Alice Matters, from the clinic and if you could tell your son that I have his test results and if he could give me a call it would save us a ton of paper work." I swear I heard a gag and the other end before I could even say 'Have a good day.' Then a click meaning my call had ended.

This wasn't as good as the woman Kairi called who screamed when she said 'test results' or as good as Olette's sixth to a woman who hadn't realized she had dropped the phone and for twenty minutes we heard the woman and her son yelling back and fourth and by the time she did we were on the ground laughing so hard I thought I'd bleed through my bandage.

"So where are we?" I asked putting a check on 'William Jackson's name.

Kairi closed her cell phone and said, "Just finished Michael J. Ackson." Kairi said taking the book and crossing out his name.

"Well I'm sorry your son sleeps with a well known slut!" Olette yelled before slapping her phone shut.

"Well ouch." I said handing her the book.

"Stupid women, why'd I get the worst ones to call?" Olette said all huffy slashing out 'Robert Davison' from a page.

"It's a random draw, maybe it's just your luck." Kairi offered.

That didn't seem to help.

"Well you can do this on your own!" Olette said taking her bag and storming out the door of Kairi's room.

"Olette!" Kairi said getting up.

"Don't bother; I got to head home now anyway." I gave Kairi a hug before I picked up my bag and the book.

"Aw, do you really have to?" Kairi asked leading me into the hall way.

"Yeah, mom will flip if I'm not home by seven." I said holding on the front door knob.

"I guess that makes sense, it just seems like you've been here forever in just a few hours." Kairi said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I said absently, it had felt that way.

"Ok, so I'll just see you tomorrow ok?" Kairi said snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah, see you later." I said and with one last hug I left.

The sun was starting to set which really made Twilight Town sparkle like out of a movie. I locked my fingers together behind my head and started walking.

My house was actually just at the edge of Twilight Town which ended in this nice little ocean and our house had a great view. I had the luck of getting the room towards the ocean with the huge glass wall looking out. The only reason I wanted that room is to see the moon over the ocean.

I was totally lost in thought as I walked towards home, my mind a million miles and a hundred years away. So I guess someone could have been screaming my name and I wouldn't have noticed.

Which I didn't.

A wet hand took a firm grasp on my shoulder and a jumped in the air. I turned around to see a dripping wet Sora staring at me.

"Sorry, but we've been calling you." He said and looked confused.

My heart was hammering; he had scared the life out of me. It took me a good twenty seconds to register why he'd be wet. He was wearing swim trunks. The ocean is less than forty meters from me. And he said he and Riku swam everyday. Ding, ding, ding tell her what's she's won Johnny!

"Oh, sorry I was day dreaming." I said lamely.

"We thought you might want to come swimming with us." Sora said with a smile.

It wasn't a bad idea, "Sure, I'll go ask my mom now."

"Great!" Sora said with a huge smile on his face.

I ran full speed to and inside the house; it was maze of boxes to find mom and dad sitting in the middle of the living room.

"No, no it says that rod A goes into slot B and C goes D." mom said holding a paper.

I so badly wanted to say 'That's what she said.' But refrained, "Hey mom, hey dad can I go swimming in the ocean?" I asked rocking on my heels.

"Sure, bye." Mom said turning the paper around.

"Wait," Dad said putting the rod down, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, sir I did." I said thinking of which box held my swim suit.

"And who else is going to be swimming?" Dad asked while mom was lining rods up.

"Just some guys from school that I met today, sir." I said thinking that the suit would be in the box labeled 'Carmella's Clothes'.

"Guys, do you mean boys?" Dad asked.

"Oh honey let it go. Go on sweetie go swim with your friends." Mom said and patted Dad on the back.

"Thanks mom!" I said then blotted up the stairs to my room.

The box of my clothes had been torn into to find my uniform so clothes lay scattered over my smooth floor. I had to dig to the very bottom of the box to find my suit.

"Ah ha!" I shouted once I found the blue bikini and jumped into it.

The top was more of a tank top with a little star clip on the left shoulder and a large star over my heart, the bottom was just like a bikini bottom with a star clip on the hip, but it didn't show any skin.

I grabbed a towel and ran back outside with bare feet. I could hear Sora and the others splashing around in the water and I was so happy they hadn't left yet.

I dropped my towel near where the guys had their stuff and I ran off the pier and into the water.

I had remembered to put my goggles on before I jumped as to not get salt water in my eyes.

I hit the sallow bottom of ocean and came back up with a gasp of air.

Now at this moment four things happened. One, I took a head count and found that Hayner, Sora, Riku and the red head from before were staring at me, two I realized I had _jumped_ into the water with no warning at all which was probably the reason they were staring, three I had hit someone when I jumped and four that person was Roxas.

I swear no one had gone from pale from brick red faster than I did in that short amount of time.

It was really a snap that the next moments happened and my body just acted so I had to piece it together moments afterward.

I had pushed Roxas away, dived underwater and swam away as fast as I could. As I came up for air about six meters north and sixteen meters west, some one was laughing.


	3. Chapter 2 part one

Chapter two: The Ocean

I couldn't believe this, how had I done this? How, in the history of my life had I done something so stupid?

I floated on my back, my goggles starting to fog as I thought of how much of a moron I was. How in only twenty-four hours had I made such a fool of myself?

I closed my eyes as I floated; I just listened to the sound waves traveling through the shallow beach ocean. I just wanted to breathe and never leave the water at times I felt like I was a part of it.

As I was lost in thought and water, I hadn't noticed I was drifting and that something or someone was swimming towards me.

A hand pulled my hand in the water causing me to go under. I gasped at the sudden movement leading to me taking in salt water.

"Whoa!" I heard them say and then pull me back up.

I came up to see Sora staring at me and holding my arm and a look of concern on his face, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry."

"I-It's ok." I said still choking out salt water.

"No I could have drowned you!" Sora shouted looking really pale.

"It's cool, I," I coughed, "should have been paying attention."

Sora didn't say anything for a while I coughed out more water, "Are you sure?" he asked at last.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said then I noticed that the sun had gone down, "Shit! I have to go!"

I tore out of Sora's grip and had to run home. When I got home and was dripping wet I smacked my forehead; my towel was back with the guys.

I hoped mom and dad wouldn't notice how wet I was and I took one wet foot step in the door and…

"Where's your towel?" Dad called from another room.

Damn it.

"I forgot it at the beach." I said stepping back outside.

"And you're late."

"Yes sir." I said lamely.

Mom came in the kitchen with some empty plates, "Go and get it please honey." Mom said with a smile.

"Ok mom, be back in a second!" I said and ran back towards the beach.

The problem I have with twilight is that it is hard to see a midnight blue towel on the sand when its twilight.

"Shit." I said for the third time trying to find the towel.

"Are you looking for this?" said someone behind me and I froze my breath stuck in my throat.

It the short time here I knew that voice. . .

Roxas.

I turned to the blonde boy; he was still wet from being in the water and holding my towel.

"I-I wanted to make sure you got it." Roxas said in a very sweet voice.

God, oh how much I didn't want to look into those perfect ocean eyes and I was stupid enough to do just that.

He looked like something out of those romance novels. My heart stopped taking it all in. His hair wet and glistening in the twilight, his ocean eyes just standing out as he stood so close to the ocean.

And I was standing there like a moron.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I said taking the towel.

"D-Do you want me to walk you home?" Roxas said in a shy tone.

God, could this boy be any cuter! How can I say no to that?

"Yeah, I'd like that actually." I said wrapping the towel around myself.

His eyes seemed to sparkle as we headed back to my house.

I never wanted this to end; just to walk with Roxas was wonderful. He wasn't saying a word but he really didn't have to.

When we reached my house I didn't want him to say good-bye, and as fate would have it my dad opened the door.

"Who are you?" he said with a steely tone.

"O-Oh hello sir, m-my name is Roxas." Roxas stuttered under the weight of my father's stare.

"And why are you standing with my daughter?" Dad said in his steely tone.

"J-Just walking her home sir, I didn't think it was safe for her to walk alone." Roxas said with a shudder.

"Well she's home now son." My father said and with that Roxas disappeared.

I walked in the house in a daze until my father spoke, "Who was that boy?"

"Sora's brother." I said lamely heading for my room.

"And who is Sora?" he asked.

"Oh, Sora is a boy I met at school." I said stopping just short of the stairs.

"You met a boy at school?" Mom asked coming into the living room.

"Yeah, I met a bunch." I said.

My father had been heading for the chair he and mom set up and stopped before he was even in it, "How many is a bunch."

"Well," I said counting on my fingers, "Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence and Roxas. Oh and I met two girls, Olette and Kairi, so in all I met seven people today."

"Good for you honey!" Mom said with a smile.

"A little too many boys for my tastes." Dad said before sitting in his chair.

"Oh come now honey, she's made friends, let it go." Mom said taking a seat on a heap of boxes.

I headed up to my room to take a shower and rise the salt and first day from my body.

Once I had gotten out of the shower the moon was coming up and I could see in on the ocean's face. I cracked my widow open and warm salty air pasted through and the soft waves were crashing on the shore. I pulled my bed closer to the open window and snuggled with my blankets until the beach and thoughts of Roxas put me to sleep.

"_Princess, there is someone here to see you." Called a woman from down a hall way._

_I stepped down from a large plush chair and headed towards were I had been called._

_As soon as I left the study and into the hall way small shadow creatures showed up and moving around in twitchy movements._

_I screamed and a boy, a duck, and a dog ran up the hall. The boy was holding a large key and was swinging it around while the duck was using some kind of staff and the dog was using a shield._

_When at last they made it to me my knees had given out and I was on the floor._

"_Princess are you alright? Can you stand?" the boy called._

"_Well gee Sora, do ya think that the Heartless got to her?" the dog asked._

"_No good dirty Heartless." The duck mumbled._

"_Sora?" I asked, I had been looking down at my midnight dress and hadn't looked at the boy, dog, or duck since they were at the end of the hall._

_I looked up into the boy's face and there staring back at me was Sora's sky blue eyes._

"_Carmella?"_

I woke with a jolt and was panting and sweating. The side of my neck was cold and my bed felt wet.

I crossed the smooth polished floor of my room to the light switch near the door. I flicked it on and found that I had some blood on my bed sheets. I dug around in one of my boxes until I found the stain remover and splashed some on my sheets. My clock read 3:16 AM which meant I hadn't gotten much sleep and in four hours I would need to be up for school.

I walked into my bathroom which was just a few feet away from a mountain of boxes and flicked the light on heading for the sink. I screamed for a second seeing all the blood.

Not only was it through the bandage but it was all over the left side of my face. My dark hair was dripping with the red liquid from my bangs (the shorter pieces of hair near my face I had taken scissors to) and my pale skin was dark red. The thing that scared me the most was my eyes. My right eye was fine, but my left lid was dark red and blood hung from my eye lash and there was blood _in_ my eye.

My heart was hammering as I torn the bandage free from my skin only to find that my shoulder was coated as well. I had to calm down, I told myself because with every rapid heart beat more blood would ooze out from my neck.

I got back in the shower and began to scrub the blood away. Once I had done that I put on a fresh bandage and looked in the mirror and checked my eye. The blood was gone and I went back to my room.

The clock now read 4:46 AM; the waves were crashing louder on the beach as I saw more of the moon on the ocean's surface. The sound and the salt air once again lulled me to sleep.

"Honey, get up." Mom was shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and the sun was rising but my eyes were glued to where it would set.

"Honey, you have school, it's Friday." Mom said shaking my shoulder again.

"I know, I know." I said and sat up.

"Ok do you want to walk today?" My mom sounded so concerned.

"Yeah I kind of want to walk." I said with a stretch.

"Ok sweetie." Mom said then kissed my forehead.

With that mom left me alone and I got up. I felt my neck and it was dry so I found my uniform and changed. I went into the bathroom I was afraid for a moment that I might see that bloodied me staring at me. But when I saw myself I let a breath out. There was no blood on me the image still burned in my mind, like I was going to turn around and the bloody me would stare at me with my own eyes looking dead and ready to-

My knees gave way. What was that? That feeling that someone wanted to hurt me, my heart was hammering. My hands were still on the sink and I pulled my self up again to look in the mirror.

_You're losing your mind! Just brush your hair then eat then brush your teeth!_

I did just that, my hair was brushed and I ate before I went to my bathroom again.

My eyes never left my eyes in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. Then I ran out of the room and got my bag.

"Carmella! There are some _boys_ here for you." My dad called.

I stepped back into the kitchen and Sora, Riku, and Roxas were standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Riku said, "We thought we'd walk you to school."

"Um, dad?" I asked throwing a worried look to my father.

"Go," he said shortly, "Go on."

"Thanks daddy!" I said and kissed my father on the cheek.

I started to walk with the guys and no one spoke.

"So, I had the weirdest dream." I said aloud after a while.

Sora's face turn pink and he stared at his shoes, "That's weird."

"Yeah, you were in it Sora." I said locking my fingers behind my head.

I look of envy shot across Roxas' face over to his brother. Sora's head shot up.

"Are you sure it wasn't Roxas?" Sora asked looking hopeful.

"I wish it was." I said under my breath. I had forgotten that Riku was standing next to me and he smirked. I quickly wished I hadn't said that.

We stayed quite until we were in the class room.

"Oh ROXAS!" Called someone from across the room.

Sitting on a desk was the red head with spiky hair and a huge grin.

Many girls were huddled together and looking over at him. The guy jumped down from the desk and swung his arm around Roxas' shoulder.

"Hey, you're that chick that jumped on Roxas." He said running his eyes up and down me.

Roxas must have noticed and shoved the guy away, "Yeah, Carmella this is Axel."

"Ignore him best you can." Riku said taking his seat in the back of the room.

I went to my seat and took out a piece of paper just as Kairi and Olette came over.

"Hey Carmella, I'm really sorry about yesterday." Olette said with a small smile.

"Nah, its ok." I said smiling back; it wasn't too hard to understand.

"Cool, so do want go on through the book?" Olette asked Kairi and I.

"Only if it's cool with you, Carmella." Kairi said looking over at me.

"Yeah, sure right after school." I said with a smile as fat man Mr. Thompson came in.

"Alright, alright settle down." He said setting things on his desk.

Axel was still talking Roxas when Mr. Thompson spoke again, "We have another new student. Axel will you _get out_ of here?"

"Why? I missed the last new student, and she turned out be fun." Axel said throwing a wink my way while leaning back in his seat. Roxas shoved him onto the floor.

"Ms. Way come in please." Fat man said.

A girl came into the room wearing the school uniform and stared out to the class.

She had short shoulder length black hair, she looked very shy and nervous looking out to all the eyes staring out at her and her eyes were two different colors. Her right eye was a stunning ice blue while her left was a rich dark violet.

"H-Hello, my name is Alex Way."

Axel, who still hadn't left had fallen out of the chair he had gotten back into just as the girl spoke.

Mr. Thompson shook his head, "Roxas, will you _please_ take your friend out of here? He's sitting in Ms. Way's seat."

Roxas sighed, "Alright." He picked up Axel from the floor by his shirt collar and towed him out of the room.

"Right then, Ms. Way you can take a seat right here up front." Thompson said pointing at the now opened seat.

"Oh, alright." It was clear that this girl did not want to be put up front.

She sat down as soon as Roxas came back into the room.

"Alright, let's start the lesson." Thompson said and started talking.

Many people were eyeing the new girl like they had done with me, but the difference was they we're looking at her because she had blurted out she was in a fight and she didn't have a huge bloody bandage on her neck.

I stopped staring at the back of her head and started staring into space. Something hit me in the face. I looked down and it was a paper wad.

I opened it up and it read

You should be taking notes.

You can borrow mine only if today is the last day you zone out.

~Riku

I looked over at Riku and he was taking notes. Sora was staring in my direction but quickly turned away and if I wasn't mistaken he was blushing. Roxas; who was sitting up in the front was staring back at me too.

"Roxas, Roxas." Mr. Thompson was calling, I tried to point to the board but I don't think he was really looking, "ROXAS!"

"Uh, what? Oh! Y-Yes, sir?" Roxas said looking forward again.

"I know that my lessons aren't, exciting but, you don't need to stare at your girlfriend."

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" I shouted shooting up out of my seat.

Now this is a reflex; many boys pick on me for not having a boyfriend... ever. So all the jerky morons picked on me telling people whose girlfriend I was.

But this at this moment, I wished I hadn't said a word. Roxas looked so crushed and I felt like a moron for just standing up in the middle of class.

I dropped down into my seat with a dark blush on my face and used my dark hair to cover it.

_Oh that was so stupid._

That thought ran over and over in my mind for the whole day until gym.

Roxas hadn't looked cheery since the morning and I knew it was all my fault he felt so bad. So as soon he Sora and Riku came out of the locker room I ran over to him.

"Hey Roxas, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I really shouldn't, class is going to start soon." Roxas said not even looking at me.

"Roxas I'm sorry." I said before he walked away, "Back there, in class, it was a reflex."

"A reflex." Roxas snorted and started to walk away.

"Guys picked on me for being single." I said to the floor as I heard him walking away.

He stopped, "What?"

"Guys picked on me for being single." I said to the floor again, and my eyes blurred.

I quickly ran to my hiding place before he could speak again. I wiped my eyes before Sora and Riku came in.

"You ok?" Riku asked sitting next to me.

I nodded still rubbing my eyes but I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about Roxas." Sora said and I stopped rubbing my eyes.

Riku and Sora looked concerned for me so I smiled, "Its ok."

The boys smiled back when some one called, "Riku! Sora! Get over here!"

"Damn it, come on out." Riku said crawling out of the space.

"Yeah, I bet Roxas would love if you watched him play basketball." Sora said crawling out too.

I sat on the bleachers that were lined up on the wall so there was enough space for the whole gym and watched as the class was split in two. Sora, Riku, Olette, and Pence we're on one team and Hayner, Kairi, and Roxas.

"Your going down, little brother." Sora said as the ball was about to be thrown.

"In your dreams." Roxas said getting ready.

The ball went up and Roxas took it and headed for the basket. He was passing between Hayner and Kairi before Riku stole it and headed the other way. He and Sora were passing before they shot to Pence and shot it in.

"Yes!" Sora said and punched the air.

Roxas looked pissed as he headed back for tip off.

Sora got it this time and passed to Olette who went to pass to Riku but was caught by Hayner who passed to Roxas who scored.

"Yay go Roxas!" I said and stood up a little.

Roxas looked over and blushed.

"Aw Roxas has a cheerleader ladies." The mean girl called to her lackeys.

"Aw." The lackeys said.

"You're just jealous." Said Axel with his arm slung around the new girl's shoulders.

"Me, please." The mean girl said and her lackeys snorted.

"The only ones that cheer for you are your johns after you blow 'em." Axel said and the new girl giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh and the slut chick and her whores huffed away and Axel and Alex sat with me and watched the game.

Sora and Roxas were tied and both looked really tired, the other kids on the teams at this point and really let it go and this was Sora vs. Roxas.

"One point left, baby brother." Sora said with a smirk, "Got to look good for your fans huh?"

"Yeah, like you aren't showing off too." Roxas said with a smirk matching his brother's.

The teacher stood aside and threw the ball Roxas and Sora both jumped but Roxas got it first.

"Yay, come on Roxas!" I cheered.

"Come on Roxas!" Axel called.

Roxas passed to Hayner then Kairi when Sora caught it and started the other way. Sora passed to Riku and then Pence when Roxas stole it back and dribbled it all the way back and scored.

Axel and I both cheered loudly for Roxas and Alex awkwardly clapped.

"Good game." Sora said and held out his hand.

"Yeah." Roxas said breathing heavily and Sora pulled him into a hug, "Ew! Sora come on your all sweaty!"

"Aw you love it!" Sora said ruffling his little brother's blonde spiky hair.

"Lay off Sora, you are gross when you sweat." Riku said trying to pull the brunette off the blonde.

Sora jumped on Riku, "Here, I share my sweat with you!"

"Get off! You smell nasty!" Riku yelled.

"Alright, alright all of you hit the showers." The coach said pulling all boys off each other and they went into the locker room.

I wanted to just jump down, but wearing a skirt is problematic. Axel jumped down and held his arms out.

"Come on, one of you jump." Axel said never moving his arms.

Alex jumped down first and Axel caught her then I jumped down too. Axel caught me and set me down gently.

"Your neck hurt?" he asked very sternly.

I hadn't noticed until this moment how very much Axel's eyes looked like emeralds and he did look concerned for me.

"No, its ok, no pain at all." I said looking into deep concerned green eyes.

As soon as the words left my mouth the concern melted away and a new light filled them. His eyes disconnected from mine and he threw his arm over Alex's shoulders. Her face lit up bright red as he did so.

She tried to shake him off, "H-Hi my name is Alex."

"I know; we have just about every class together. My name's Carmella; its nice to meet you." I said and held out my hand.

She smiled shyly and shook my hand as soon as she did so Roxas, Sora and Riku came out of the locker room, followed shortly after Hayner and Pence.

Roxas started to head over and Axel jumped on him.

"You were so awesome! Can I get an autograph?" Axel asked jokingly.

"Get off me Axel!" Roxas shouted.

Alex and I laughed.

"I had better head out." She said heading towards the door.

"Wait! I'll take you!" Axel yelled and hurried to catch up with Alex.

"So," I said as Roxas fixed his hair, "Um, you were really good."

"Huh?" Roxas looked over at me, he must have not seen me earlier and his face broke into a light pink blush.

"Your game, it was really good." I said; I could feel my face getting hot so I looked at my shoes.

"Nah, not really Sora's better than me." Roxas said picking up his gym bag.

"Not from what I saw." I said as we started walking towards the exit.

"He is really." Roxas said swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Roxas you were amazing, you should join the basketball team." I said walking next to him.

He was blushing and scratching the back of his head, "Well, you really think so?"

"Yeah, you were awesome." I said and smiled at him.

Roxas looked at me and he looked like he was at a loss for words, just as he was about to speak the bell rang and we had to go to class.


	4. Chapter 2 part two

To be honest the image of Roxas in gym hadn't left my mind. Him sweating in gym playing basketball sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't concentrate on math; it was like a film clip over and over playing in my mind.

Why did he have to look to look so perfect? Why did he have to move in that way that drove me crazy?

I let out a sigh and rested my head on my wrist.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Why what?" Riku asked leaning over.

"What are you, part bat?" I asked; why is it he could hear every little thing I said?

Riku chuckled, "You should be paying attention."

"You should be paying attention." I said and faced the front.

I let out another sigh and counted down until I was free. There were too many minutes; it was like time was ticking slowly on purpose.

As at last the bell rang, I shot out of my seat and shoved all my papers in my bag and started walking to Kairi and Olette when someone pulled my arm and out to the hallway. By the time I realized who had taken hold of me we were out in the front of the school.

"Sora let go of my arm!" I said as he continued to pull me.

"Can't, you have to follow me." Sora said tightening his grip.

"Sora, let go of me!" I shouted trying to break free.

Sora said nothing but tightened his grip and pulled me along.

"Let go Sora! I have things to do!" I shouted again but he was leading me towards the beach.

"Sora-"I started but he slammed me against one if the trees.

"Why where you in my dream, why were you in Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked pinning my arms to the tree.

"Sora you're hurting me, let go." I was trying to play it like it hurt because I really didn't want to hurt Sora.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"Answer this!" I shouted and swept my leg out and he toppled over.

I started to run back to my house and I really didn't want to look back but as my luck would have it someone grabbed my arm from behind. Figuring in my fight or flight mind set that it was Sora I swung with my other arm and met with his stomach. It wasn't until I saw the flash of red hair had I known that the body my fist had hit was not the brunette Sora but the red head Axel.

Alex screamed and Axel was holding his stomach.

Alex was not happy with me.

I was in shock and the effects of said shock had their hold so I didn't notice that Alex had pushed me to the ground nor felt it until I was looking up into her eyes. As soon as I sat up Axel was laughing.

"Good hit." He coughed out and Alex went to his side.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine babe." That these words Alex blushed.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Axel?" I asked standing up.

"Not yet." He coughed and stood up.

Alex looked like she wanted to rip my head off but Axel laughed and patted her shoulder.

"What happened?" Axel asked standing up.

"Some things gotten into Sora, he's acting weird." I said rubbing my wrist.

"Did he hurt you?" Axel asked; he looked very serious and no longer in any pain.

I thought of how he and tugged my wrist so tightly and being slammed into a tree and thought it best if I lied, "No, I'm ok really."

Axel could tell I was lying but he never said a word and walked away with Alex at his heels.

I rubbed my wrist again and started home. The imprint of Sora's hand still felt there as I walked but I tried to think about something else. For some odd reason the vision of Roxas I had had just a few moments ago was lost and the only thing I thought and felt was Sora's hand on my wrist.

I opened the door to the kitchen and my mom was cooking when I walked in.

"Oh, hi honey. Aren't you home early." She said looking away from her pot on the stove.

"Yeah, I'm just going to do my homework." I said blankly and headed up to my room.

"Honey," mom said coming away from her pot, "Did you have a bad day?"

"No, mom I'm cool really." I said with a smile and hugged my mom.

When I let go my mom smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Ok sweetie I'll let you know when dinners done."

"Ok mom." I said and headed up to my room.

I climbed the stairs to my room and I just lay on my bed for awhile. I watched the ocean waves just hit the shore and was so lost in the movement. After a few minutes I remembered that I was doing homework and began.

It hardly took two hours to finish and I as did my mom came up the stairs.

"Honey, dinners done and some of your friends are here." Mom said.

"What?" I asked and sat up.

My mom stepped aside and Kairi and Olette came in, "They said you were supposed to visit with them."

"Oh yeah thanks mom." I said, and then mom smiled and left.

"Why didn't you come over?" Kairi asked sitting on the floor.

"Yeah we were waiting for you." Olette said lying on the floor.

The sickening ghost feel of Sora's hand crept up on my skin. Right away my hand flew over my wrist.

"Carmella? Carmella, what the matter?" Kairi asked concern filling her voice.

"Carmella, you're turning white!" Olette cried out.

I could hear them clear as a bell but all I was aware of was that feeling of Sora's hand tightening around my wrist before everything went black.

"_Report." Someone said shortly._

"_No change in subject C." sounded a computerized voice._

"_Any change at all?" the human voice asked._

"_No change in subject C." the computerized voice sounded again._

"_Damn it, can't she wake up?" said the human voice._

"_Still standing watch?" someone laughed._

"_Shut up, this could be bad. You know what could happen if she doesn't wake up." The first someone snarled._

"_Oh calm down, she's fine." The second someone laughed._

_A smooth cool hand ran across my forehead._

"_You worry too much about this girl." The second voice chimed. _

"_I couldn't worry enough, Axel."_

"_Roxas you are too much."_

I felt like I was rising on bubbles and my eyes fluttered open.

"Oh honey!" my mom shouted and hugged me.

I was so confused how I ended up in my mother's arms or how it had gotten so dark outside.

"Mom?" I asked my eyes still fluttering and the feelings of bubbles were popping on my back.

"Oh honey you passed out when your friends came over, I had to send them home. We should see a doctor. After all Dr. Sean said that if you pass out you might need a transfusion." Mom said in a rushed tone so I could hardly make out the words she was saying.

"Mom, mom, calm down, I'm ok really." I said sitting up with a slight twitch to my neck.

"Are you sure honey? I mean if you're in pain I can take you to-"

"Mom, I'm ok, just hungry now, ok?" I said and smiled at my mother.

She quickly shook her head showing that there were tears in her eyes and left the room.

Why had I passed out?

Then it hit me, the ghost feeling of Sora's hand on my wrist made me so sick I passed out.

But that dream? My eyes weren't open but I could hear voices. Roxas? Axel? How far did this dreaming world go?


	5. Chapter 5 But It's really chapter three

_Ok this is all of chapter three, I'm a little ticked it was so short and that in my word it made the notes in this chapter pretty with diferent fonts, oh well. Please enjoy!_

Chapter three: Dreaming world

I sighed as I sat out on the beach. I had just snuck out of the house and sat out at the ocean watching in splash against rocks and I was just thinking. Not one thought really stood out, but my head was buzzing.

I was so confused, no thoughts made any sense to me and I just felt lost. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my hands. Why did this place make my head spin? Why did my friends so quickly become part of my dreams? How was it that Sora knew about them?

I felt like screaming, and when I felt like screaming I screamed.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" I shouted at the top of my lungs and my throat felt like I had just shoved sand paper down it. Thick tears were now making their way down my cheeks.

"I WANT TO GO HOME! I HATE THIS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed making my throat rawer and the veins twitch.

By now thick fat tears had poured from my eyes and I was hiccupping.

"Carmella? Is that you?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned my head to see Roxas standing in front of a tree moving its branches aside. I wiped my eyes and hiccupped.

"Are you ok?" he asked sitting next to me.

I just nodded because my throat was still on fire. I heard a slosh that was not the ocean and looked up to see a water bottle in my face.

"Take a drink, ok?" Roxas said with a smile.

I took the bottle and started to chug it down. At first my throat screamed in protest but soon the cool water soothed my throat and soon after the water had been drained.

Roxas laughed, "Were you thirsty?"

I managed to get an out a "Sorry."

Roxas laughed again and took the empty bottle, "Do you want me to walk you home again?"

"N-No, I snuck out." I said with a hiccup.

"Well I can at least walk you home." Roxas said standing.

He held his hand out to me and everything about him just glowed. And without really thinking I took his warm soft hand.

He didn't let go of it when I stood but squeezed it. For a moment I was happy, then sick to my stomach. Again the ghost feel of Sora's hand was on my skin, his brother's skin was nearly the same and the warmth was too much.

"I-I have to go." I said quickly letting go of Roxas' hand and ran home.

On one hand, I hated to leave Roxas like that but the creeping feel of Sora on my body was a bit too much for me. I snuck back home and stole into my room and slid into bed falling into a deep sleep only moments after I ducked under my covers.

_My eyes opened to pure white and it was so stunning it hurt .I was hooked up to machines that were flashing and beeping. The sheets beneath me felt nothing like the ones at home._

_I IV dripping a deep red liquid into my arm. Blood?_

_It had to be and just as I thought this a computerized voice said,_

"_Change in subject C! Change in subject C!"_

"_Shut up you stupid thing!" I snapped trying to sit up._

"_There, there now. If you get up you might break the only key to darkness we have." Someone chuckled from a shadow._

"_Key to darkness?" I asked toward the shadow._

"_Yes, and we can't have you break just yet." Said a man as he stepped from the shadows, must of his face covered and wearing red._

"_DiZ."_

I woke up so fast I was dizzy.

_Shake it off, just shake it off._

I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and I needed my rest. I looked at my clock and it read 5:16 AM. I groaned but remembered that today was a Saturday and quickly feel back into a deep sleep.

I woke up with my face buried in my pillow and my clock read loud and clear that it was 1:36 PM. I sat up and stretched with a loud yawn.

"Wow, I slept late." I said as my feet touched the cool smooth floor.

I went down stairs and saw a note on the kitchen fridge,

Went to store, be back later.

P.S. Go to the beach and have some fun.

Mom and Dad

I shrugged and open the fridge door. I found the leftovers and sat down in the living room and started to eat.

By the time my pasta was done the T.V. clock read 2:09 PM and someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah, yeah coming." I said coming to the kitchen door.

Kairi and Olette were smiling and holding tote bags, "Oh, hey." Kairi said taken back by my bed head and school uniform still on.

"Hey sorry, I fell asleep in my uniform." I said then yawned.

"Oh, its ok do you want to come down to the beach with us?" Kairi asked.

"Sure! Just let me go change ok, come in, come in." I said waving them in.

Olette and Kairi came in and sat in the living room. I ran up the stairs to my room to change. I found my swim suit and a towel, changed and ran back down stairs.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" I asked and both girls nodded.

I took my keys and headed out after Kairi and Olette.

This felt so right, just me and two girls headed down to the beach. We were laughing and talking when Sora ran up dripping wet. My heart stopped.

"Hey, come on we're going to start volleyball." Sora smiled.

He looked different, much happier and it made me feel better and I smiled too.

The day at the beach was great. The volleyball games, and the ocean and when Axel and Alex showed up, Axel brought water balloons.

Alex and I were hiding when I thought I'd talk to her.

"Hey," I said dodging a water balloons, "How goes it?"

Alex went to look away and got hit in the face, "Hey I'm really sorry, we got off on the wrong foot."

She wiped her face and glared at me angrily.

"Look, I'm really sorry." I said ducking as a large red balloon shot over my head.

Alex let out a sigh, "I really like Axel so I guess I overreacted."

"So, let's start over. Hey I'm Carmella, let's be friends." I said holding out my hand.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, and I'm Alex."

We both smiled for a few seconds before water balloons came crashing into our faces.

"Axel!" we both shouted.

I went home later, still wet from the beach and my skin felt warm from all the sun. We had all disbanded at twilight and I began my walk with the waves still crashing.

Sora had been so much happier, like the whole thing with my wrist and him dragging me had never happened. Roxas was happy too, as was Axel. The thought of them in my dreams was hardly bothering me all day but walking home my mind started to wander.

I tired to put my mind at ease and watched the ocean just flow. Everything seemed so peaceful, at I felt like I could just melt away. So I sat down on the cooling sand and just stared out to the world. The waves were just so soothing and I was getting so tired.

The next thing I knew I was gagging on salt water. I sat up and found that I had passed out on the beach. I turned and saw that the houses were bathed in moon light and looked very frightening. There were no lights from any of the windows and so cars on the streets. I was alone and I was scared.

I stood up unsteadily and started walking in the pitch blackness.

I tried to stay calm and breathe evenly as I walked home. I knew how to get home, the problem was the sick feeling that I was being followed in this pitch blackness. I tried to play it off and just walk faster.

Once outside my glass wall I climbed up and pushed the window just above my bed open and slid inside.

When I hit the bed it bounced me back and I was scared I was going to hit the floor. I looked at the clock and it read 2:46 AM loud and clear. I got off my bed to find I had covered it was sand from the beach.

I shook the sheets and then headed for the shower. The one thing I didn't like about the beach was all the sand and how it just sticks to you.

As I stepped into the shower I was freezing as the warm water hit my back. I slowly felt better and stood up just letting the warmth hit me. I let out a sigh. Nothing felt better than a warm shower after a long day and the night seemed so much colder under this warm water.

Once I was all clean I just stared at my self in the fogged mirror. I felt glued to the spot as the fog cleared. As the last of the water was clinging to the smooth mirror an image or the shadow of one was pulled up.

It was me, the bloody horrible looking me. Only I wasn't afraid. The other me had the deadest eyes staring into mine, the face still bloody with blood inside the left eye. But I was not afraid of her.

She spoke to me with my own voice.

"You are the key to darkness, and I am your heartless."

I think after that I must have fainted.

I woke up looking at a ceiling that wasn't mine, and I felt tubes in my arms. I tried to shift around but I felt suckers on my back holding me down.

I tried to wriggle free but with no luck. Many monitors were beeping, bleeping and flashing. This was just pissing me off, and I was ready to rip the IVs clean out of my arms. I let out a roar of frustration and rocked my whole bed.

A few moments afterward my parents came into the room.

"You're ok!" My father yelled coming into the room.

"Oh sweetheart!" My mom said and hugged me making the suckers on my back pinch.

"What happened?" I asked.

_Moron. You passed out on the bathroom floor after your refection talked to you._

"Oh, honey, you passed out from blood loss." Mom said looking me in the face.

Blood loss?

"We found you passed out in your bathroom yesterday morning." My dad said taking a seat in one of the hospital chairs.

"Yesterday?" I shouted.

"Its ok honey, its ok." Mom said trying to get me to lie back down.

"So it's Monday?" I asked resting back in the pillows.

"No, baby its Tuesday." My dad said leaning forward.

"Tuesday?" I shouted sitting upright.

"Shh, shh!" Mom said trying to get me to lie down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." My dad said, "I didn't mean that, but yes it is Tuesday."

"But a lot of your friends came to see you. And the blonde boy is very nice. What was his name again honey?" Mom asked dad.

"Roxy, or something." My dad said with a heavy sigh.

"Roxas." I breathed.

"That was it! Such a nice boy, made you a card he did." Mom beamed and took down a hand made card.

I looked at it and it was made of orange paper,

Hey,

Carmella I hope you get well soon! Um, well you missed basketball tryouts, but I'm in! I'm on the team! They made me number 44! I got you a ticket to our first game! I hope your well enough in time.

Roxas

P.S. Um, we got you some flowers and they should be there Tuesday

_Riku __Sora__Axel __Alex __Olette __Kairi __Hayner __Pence_

I read and reread the card again and again. Every time my chest just swelled with happiness. I had friends, friends that were willing to buy me flowers just because I was sick. I wanted to cry I was so happy.

Almost if on cue a guys came in with a small vase of flowers.

I was checked out on Wednesday night and when to school Thursday morning. Mom thought it was best I went on Friday but I could stay shut up and the first game was in two weeks and I wanted to hang out with Roxas before he got too busy.

I sighed as I walked into class, many girls had begun pointing and whispering and I absentmindedly scratched at my bandage.

"Carmella!" I heard the second my entire body had entered the class room.

Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Axel and Alex were talking. Axel was sitting on a desk with his arm slung over Alex's shoulders. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Olette were talking before Roxas noticed me and shouted my name.

I waved lamely before I was tackled in hugs. I felt at least four sets of arms thrown around me. When everyone pulled back I found Roxas had hugged me first and around my middle and Kairi and Olette hugged my sides while Axel lifted all of us off the ground.

The others merely stood back and smiled and laughed. This whole thing made me so happy I thought I was going to cry again but, I bit my lip and sat down in the back as the teacher walked in.

"Axel, I trust you are not a stupid boy." The teacher said.

"Sir?" Axel asked confused.

"So," the teacher continued, "Why is it every morning you try to stay in my class?"

Axel flashed a breath taking mischievous grin to Alex who turned a dark shade of crimson. I didn't even like Axel in that way but that look could make any girl want that red head. I quickly looked out the window try not to look at Axel with my heart pounding a mile a minute.

Riku shot me a confused glance and honestly my neck turned so fast it made blood ooze out the stitches I had gotten in the hospital. It was a stupid move but I really didn't want Roxas to catch me staring at Axel.

But someone had taken to staring at me.

I felt Sora's eyes like he was burning a hole into my skull. Every lesson he was staring. He had his chin and mouth cupped in his hand with his elbow propped up on his desk. I couldn't understand how he could stand that; his elbow must have been killing him.

At lunch he just left the room while the rest of us sat around, mostly telling me about the sports teams. Sora and Riku signed up for soccer this year, Olette was going to try cheerleading and tried (with failure) to get me to go for it with her, Kairi was going for flags, Hayner on the basketball team with Roxas, and Pence was so dead set against sports he was going out for the history club. This left Axel, Alex and I who didn't have enough school spirit to join anything which was just fine with me because the doctors said I shouldn't be doing much until my neck heals which on another good not got me out of gym.

After lunch we went to gym Roxas hadn't stopped talking about his training for basketball. Now normally if any of my friends went on like this I would have clocked them. But with Roxas I didn't care that he went on and on, I just smiled at him as he talked.

"So you really want to come to the game?" Roxas asked for the near millionth time.

"Yes Roxas, I really want to see your game." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Aw, ladies Roxas' got game." The slut said with her two lackeys cackling behind her.

Roxas turned a light shade of pink and looked down at the floor.

"Beat it slut. Roxas is on the basketball team and he's really good." I said taking hold of Roxas' hand.

"Oh, so you two are an item huh?" The slut said the idea of gossip seemed too much for her pea-brain to handle.

"Maybe we are." I said before I had really known I said it and tugged Roxas by his hand.

Once we were out of earshot Roxas spoke, "Are we?"

"Are we what?" I asked letting go of his hand and started to climb the bleachers.

Before Roxas could answer the coach yelled at him to get in the locker room at change.

Axel and Alex were already seated on the bleachers by the time I had hopped up.

"I could have helped you, you know." Axel said looking at me with Alex under his arm; she was blushing a fair pink.

"And I wouldn't have refused." I panted; my neck was killing me with each breath.

Alex and Axel pulled me up and I sat next to them.

"Basketball today." Axel said before I could even ask.

I sat straight up I couldn't wait for Roxas to leave the locker room. Axel had leaned back against the wall pulling Alex with him and pulling her closer, this made her blush go from fair pink to a dark red.

I chuckled at her reaction. Axel, as I had found, was the kind to just take what he wants. And he wanted Alex. At the thought of these words my mind started playing back Roxas playing basketball and how amazing he looked. I shivered.

No boy had ever made me lose my cool, or coldness. Sure I had guy friends, most of whom were gay, but the guys that weren't gay I never had a problem with myself around them. Roxas made my stomach do back flips and when I heard his voice my heart picked up pace. Seeing him smile, blush, laugh, play basketball, just made me fall for him harder.

Wait, fall for him? D-Did I just think I was falling for Roxas?

The whistle blew to start the game.

I snapped my gaze to the game and to Roxas who tipped the ball off to Hayner. His blonde hair whipped away as Hayner went to pass. Roxas was so focused and already getting sweaty. If I was falling for him,

Who could blame me?


	6. Chapter four: Gym

Chapter four: Gym

I sighed heavily as I left school that day. I gave up on getting back at the slut chick and just gave the john book to Kairi. I didn't know why I was getting so tired but it seemed that every step seemed to take everything I had to just move. Then I heard feet behind me and I turned to see Sora and Roxas jogging up behind me.

"Hey Carmella!" Sora said as he jogged past me.

"Hey, do you want to jog with us?" Roxas asked and he stopped jogging.

Jogging felt so out of the question since I was so tired but before I could say anything I was tackled onto the ground. I elbowed the mass from me and he laughed.

"Do you enjoy hitting me?" Axel asked laughing.

"Axel get off of me!" I shouted trying to get him off my suddenly aching body.

"Why?" Axel asked as he pressed down on my body. This was making me feel both uncomfortable and excited all at the same time.

Roxas spoke in the most deadly and darkest tone I had ever heard him speak in, "She said get off."

I looked up to Roxas' eyes and they were dark and masked with hate and loathing. Axel noticed the deadly way Roxas was looking at him and pulled off of me and took a step back.

Before I could say a single word Roxas ran top speed away from us and towards his brother who had jogged a good ways away.

"God I'm glad he doesn't have his keyblades right now." Axel said staring off towards where his friend had just run off.

"What?" I asked turning towards Axel.

He was still staring off and it took him a second before he remembered me standing there and ruffled my hair.

"I'll see you around." He said and started running.

"Guys are weird."

"Tell me about it."

I was sitting on my bed talking to one of my fellow gang members; Red butterfly AKA Sam.

"I mean why do they have to be so-"

"Hold it." She said then the line cut off.

I lay on my stomach and ran a hand through my hair.

_You wish Roxas was running his hands through your hair._

_Shut up._

I was getting into a fight within myself and then images of Roxas hot and sweating in gym flicking in my mind.

"God he's perfect." I said in a breath.

"Who's perfect?" Sam asked; but the sound of things she had gotten herself a soda.

"Roxas, the boy I told you about."

"Oh," she took a sip of her pop, "Yeah, I was thinking, I'd watch out for that Axel."

"Why?" I asked trying to shake the images of Roxas from my head.

"Because he sounds like the kind of boy I could sink my teeth into." Sam said with a growl.

Normally I would have just hung up, but that grin he flashed Alex made even my knees weak.

"But, I think you should ask this Roxas guy out. It sounds like he cares about you." Sam said taking another drink of pop.

"What?" I asked, "Sam I think the line cut out because you just gave me dating advice."

"Oh shut up. Go to that boy and make out with him!" Sam said.

"You shut up!" I said and put her on speaker phone so I could change.

I had just taken my shirt off when I heard my window open I turned and saw Roxas slipping into to my room.

"Roxas!" I screamed.

"C-Carmella!" Roxas said and slipped out of the window and onto my bed.

"OW OW!" Sam cat called, "YOU GET IT CARMELLA!"

"GOOD-BYE SAMANTHA!" I shouted and the line went dead.

"I-I'll just go, I-I'm sorry." Roxas said as he tried to slip out of the window again.

"Wait!" I said making sure my shirt was back down; "Is there a reason you slipped into my window?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to walk on the beach with me and some of the others." Roxas looked around trying not to look at me.

"I'd love to." I smiled at him and he looked at me and smiled.

We slid out of the window to find Sora, Riku and Axel waiting.

"Olette is busy with her cheers and Kairi was sleeping." Riku said as we walked.

"Alex said she couldn't." Axel said staring into the sky.

I just stared out to the ocean, "Pretty huh?"

"Yeah." Sora said looking out.

"Nothing else like it." Riku agreed.

"I'll say." Axel said looking out to the ocean.

"Breath taking." I couldn't tell if Roxas was looking out to the ocean.

We had all come to a stop watching the ocean breathe and the bugs buzz around. It really was amazing just standing out on the beautiful beach and I just got caught up in it for a moment.

"Well we should head back."Sora said and I turned to see him stretching.

"Yeah it's late." agreed Roxas.

I rubbed my eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I'm tired."

"I'll walk you home!" Roxas said taking my arm.

"No I will!" Sora shouted.

Riku's face flicked with concern and he took my hand and started to lead me back to my house, "I got this you guys."

We were a good ways away when Riku let go of my hand.

"Sorry." He said once he let go.

"No biggie." I said.

Riku was really handsome I noticed once he let go of my hand. I mean he had silver hair, and cerulean eyes. I still felt so drawn to Roxas but Riku was pretty good looking.

"They both like you, you know." Riku said once we were at my house.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sora and Roxas." Riku said locking his fingers together to give me a boost through my window, "They like you."

I was still confused but I stepped into Riku's hands and he lifted me up when I was in my room I turned and waved at him.

"See you at school." He called before walking away.

I lay on my bed for awhile thinking about what Riku said and staring at my ceiling. Friday, I already wished for the summer again but let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

I got up an hour later and changed into my pajamas and slid into bed for a restful sleep.

_I heard humming and the strumming of a guitar._

_I looked to my right and there was a guy in a black cloak with a blonde mullet and blue lute._

_He continued to hum and strum and I didn't know what to say._

"_Oh, you're awake." The guy said and stood up leaving his lute on his chair, "Sorry, if I had known you were up I would have stopped." He held out his hand._

"_I-I'm ok here." I said sinking back into the sheets._

_He laughed and pulled me out of the bed._

_I was wearing a deep midnight blue colored dress that poofed up at my waist and ended at my knees. I felt a lacy collar around my neck and sure enough I was wearing a shirt and dress. The shirt had a white lacy collar and long selves and the dress had poofed shoulder pomps and ended a few inches short of my shoulder while the shirt when down my arms and ended in a point at my middle fingers._

_He opened the door for me out to a just as white hallway._

"_So, my name's Demyx, what's yours?" he said as we walked._

"_Carmella." I said looking at my Mary-Jane shoes and long white socks._

"_That's pretty." He said I looked up and he was staring at the ceiling._

"_Shouldn't you be watching were your walking?" I asked looking up at him._

"_Shouldn't you?" someone in front of me said._

_I turned to see who had spoken and a man in a black hood stood._

"_Oh lighten up." Demyx said rolling his eyes._

"_Why is she wandering about? You were _supposed_ to wait for me and Roxas." The man in the hood said._

"_Well I got bored." Demyx said with a stretch._

_The hooded man sighed and then the hallway lit on fire._

"AH HOT!" I yelled, a second later my alarm went off.

"Honey are you ok?" mom yelled coming in.

"Baby you ok?" dad said not long after.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok just a bad dream." I said with a shiver.

"Do you want us to drive you honey?" mom said with concern.

"N-No, I'll be ok mom." I said trying to get to the floor.

"Maybe you should stay home." Dad said trying to get me to lie back down.

"No, no, I have to go to school." I said finding my voice and the floor.

My parents shared a glance but left so I could change. After I changed I ate breakfast and tried to play it off like nothing happened but my parents still looked worried and it wasn't until after I was done brushing my teeth I heard my father speak.

"Your friends are here!" he called from down in the kitchen.

I came down and there was Riku, Roxas, Sora and Axel.

Roxas and Sora had their ties done and were looking away from each other while Riku just has his tie on and Axel didn't have a tie on period.

"These are your friends, right?" dad said looking them over.

"Yes daddy." I said then kissed his cheek.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out.

We all started to walk to school and it was a good ten minutes before anyone said anything.

"So, you'd sleep ok?" Axel asked with his hands behind his head.

I looked over at him but then returned my gaze to my skirt where I fiddled with the corners of it, "Ok, I guess."

"So Roxas, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Carmella?" Axel asked loudly.

I looked over at Roxas who was turning a fair shade of red.

"Carmella, go out with me." I heard.

That voice did not belong to Roxas.

I turned and Sora had the same look in his eye from before that made my wrist feel like it was catching on fire. I looked over to Roxas who had a shocked expression on his face as did Axel, Riku on the other hand had a smug grin on his face had kept walking with his hands behind his head.

"I-I don't k-know, um. We're gonna be late!" I said then ran as fast as I could to school, but not before I pushed Riku to the ground.

"No… he… didn't."

I had told Kairi and Olette and they were both stunned.

"Yeah, just like that." I said even I couldn't believe it.

"Well, what are you gonna say?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, are you going to?" Kairi asked.

They both looked like they were enjoying this to much. I didn't know how to tell them that I was falling for Roxas, and Sora wasn't even on my list.

"Is it Riku?" Kairi asked.

She snapped me out of my daze. Her eyes were harsh and focused. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"It is!" Olette giggled, "To be honest I thought it was Roxas."

"What was Roxas?" Axel asked carrying some boxes.

At lunch we found out we were having a party for spring break so we were taking gym and math off to set up. Olette, Kairi and I were supposed to be sweeping.

"Um, we thought he was helping with the Flag carwash." Kairi said then nudged Olette when she was about to say something.

"Oh right, because I'm helping." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, I'll ask him if he's free." Axel said carrying the boxes away.

"I heard." Alex said dropping her broom, "I thought you like Roxas too."

"Shh!" I said in a hushed whisper, "I do."

"I knew it!" Olette cried.

"Shh!" we all said together.

"Anyway," Kairi said changing the subject, "I do need you guys to help with the Flags carwash; we're understaffed."

"Its ok, I can." I said leaning back against the wall.

"Me too." Olette said lying down.

"I'll see what I can do." Alex said and started to sweep again.

The rest of the day I kind of lazed around and tried to avoid the guys.

At four o'clock I told my parents about the car wash and left in my bathing suit and a towel.

"Carmella!" Kairi yelled.

She came up in suds and soaked. She had a peppermint striped bikini on and was soon followed by Olette in a morning glory patterned bikini.

"Love your suit!" Olette said admiring my star suit.

"H-Hey." Alex said looking rather shy again.

Alex was wearing a black and skull patterned string suit, she had a red blush firmly in place on her face.

"I-It was the only one I could find!" Alex said suddenly getting on the defensive.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." I smiled.

"Pence and Hayner already said they'd help out and started over there so let's get going!" Kairi said punching the air and getting us some buckets.

The carwash went well. Hayner kept looking over at Olette in her suit but every thing when smoothly. We had a board going saying how much we earned and we were up to five hundred when the rest of the guys showed up.

Axel was wearing red swim trunks with flames, Riku had plain blue trunks and his hair tied back, Sora and Roxas were still not making eye contact. Sora was wearing blue and red trunks, and Roxas had dark blue almost midnight in color shorts and god was he built.

They came in laughing at talking but shortly after seeing us and us seeing them made them stop and blush. I don't think I had ever seeing Axel's face turn the same shade as his hair so fast.

"You guys come to help out?" I asked finishing off a car.

"Um, um y-y-yeah." Axel said, he seemed to have lost his voice but quickly gained something else.

I nudged Alex who Axel hadn't taken his eyes off of and Kairi who nudged Olette.

"So," Kairi laughed, "Axel you got a little-"she started laughing.

Axel looked confused so I finished Kairi's sentence, "You got something in your shorts." I said before I started to laugh.

Axel did have a nice lump in his shorts at which we were all laughing well, Alex was blushing darker.

"I-It's not just me!" Axel said his face still red and shoved Roxas forward who was trying to slip away.

"Leave me out of it!" Roxas said kicking and squirming as Axel picked him up.

Low and behold Roxas had a lump in his shorts as well and I felt my cheeks flare up.

I quickly turned away and helped Hayner and Pence with some ones SUV.

The rest of the carwash went well but every time Roxas and I looked at each other we turned in opposite directions and my cheeks lit up. We raised more than a thousand dollars by sun down. As I was carrying sponges and empty buckets with Kairi we were laughing at when the guys came in again and Alex was bringing in some empty soap bottles at to the supply tent.

"H-Hey Alex!" Axel called out when he caught up with her, I pushed Kairi back.

"O-Oh, hey Axel can I help you with-"

Alex was cut off by Axel's lips. Kairi and I shared a shocked look and Alex dropped the soap bottles in her hands.

When Axel broke his surprise attack on Alex's lips she looked bomb shelled and Axel smiled.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

Alex just nodded.

"Does that mean you will?"

"Y-Yes." Alex said still looking shocked.

"Good." Axel said pulling her into another kiss.

Kairi and I were watching so closely we didn't notice Riku behind us and he grabbed us by our ears.

"You two shouldn't be watching." He said and his eyebrow gave an angry twitch.

Kairi and I looked at each other and sweat dropped.

Once Riku was off our backs we told Olette and we all sat around. I felt so weird that I was gossiping but it was so funny that I couldn't stop. After awhile I shivered with cold and someone put a warm towel around my shoulders. Kairi and Olette looked at each other, smirked and got up. Roxas took Olette's seat.

"Hey," he smiled; I noticed he didn't have a towel anymore.

"H-Hey." I said looking off to the side and felt my cheeks flare again. I took Roxas' towel and covered my face. God, it smelt so good.

He moved closer, "Are you ok?"

I nodded and breathed. God why did this towel have to smell so good?

"Are you sure?" he asked, he moved closer again, his fingers brushed mine.

_Not now, not now._

The image of Axel pulling Alex in was burning in my mind. Only my mind was switching Axel was Roxas and Alex with…

_Not now, not now._

"Carmella?" Roxas had his hand on top of mine.

The warmth of his hand, his sent from his towel, the warmth from the towel and my face everything was too much for me.

In only a few heartbeats I threw the towel off my face, closed my eyes and kissed Roxas.

God, his lips were so warm. A shiver raced down my spine and as my brain started to work and I realized my lips were on his I started to pull away the craziest thing happened. Roxas' lips returned the kiss.

God nothing felt better in the world. I felt his arms pull me closer and I gave in. My eyes were shut tight at first but they relaxed and my body was acting to its own accord. My arms went around his neck and his head tilted to the side.

I never wanted this moment to end because it felt like a dream.

Now were we had been sitting and well, making out there was a teacher's car blocking the way. It was paralleled parked with the money score board so it was a bit of a hiding place. But as my fate would have it some one had to find it.

I heard something hit the ground, with a loud thud then water splashed my hands. My eyes snapped open and I turned to where it had come from.

There stood Sora. His eyes were wide with shock and his limp hands made me think he had just dropped those buckets of cold soapy water. I bet I'd have the same reaction if my baby brother was locked lipped with the girl I had asked out this morning.

"S-Sora." I said in shock. I dropped my arms from Roxas' neck, "I-I'm just gonna go."

I stood up and Roxas hadn't taken his eyes off his brother or his arms off me but after a moment his arms fell. I grabbed my towel and slipped away with a 'See ya Sora.'

My towel had fallen on top of his and it smelt just like Roxas. Once I got home, I told mom I wasn't hungry and dad that the carwash went well.

I fell into my bed, mostly dry and covered my face with the towel.

I closed my eyes and the memory of Roxas' lips burned mine. His arms around my middle, resting on the small of my back (I figure that out once I was walking home and the whole thing played over and over in my mind). The way he tilted his head and my arms around his neck made me shiver.

I took another deep breath, Roxas smelt so good. I smiled as I took another deep breath. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. That had to mean he liked me, right?

Many images flowed out of my mind most of them were Roxas kissing me. But wait, what about Sora? Didn't he ask me out? Didn't he looked shocked to find his baby brother and I wrapped up together? But he had the same look on his face when he hurt me, so did that really count that he asked me out?

_Relax, breathe, take in Roxas' smell it'll make you feel so much better._

I listened to myself and took another deep breath. I don't think anyone could resist the sweet smell of Roxas.

_You love him. Why fight it?_

"_See, she loves you." Someone said sounding cocky._

"_Shut up!" someone shouted._

"_Aw lighten up." Yet another person said following the soft sounds of a lute being played. _

"_Listen to him Roxas. You even kissed her." The cocky person said with a laugh._

"_Yeah, and she's pretty fine if you ask me." Said the third person._

"_Shut up Demyx!"_

"_Roxs, you know that she's up right?"_

_Cover blown. I open my eyes to find Axel and Roxas staring down at me. I sat up to see Demyx playing his lute in a chair of near the door._

"_Well, we'll just leave you two alone." Axel said standing up._

"_Aw but I wanna watch!" Demyx whined._

"_Shove it." Axel said and dragged Demyx out by his collar._

_I hadn't noticed but all three of them were wearing long black cloaks. Roxas said at my bedside._

"_Hey." He said with a smile._

"_Hey." I said; I felt my cheeks flare up._

_Roxas chuckled, "You're cute when you blush like that."_

"_I-I am not!" I shouted my cheeks flaring more._

_Roxas chuckled again and held out his hand, "Come on."_

_I took his hand and stood up. I found that my outfit hadn't changed and Roxas didn't let go of my hand. He smiled at me and I felt my knees get weak and his stare._

"_We need you, ok? And I'm going to protect you." Roxas said staring into my eyes._

_I nodded staring into his beautiful ocean eyes. I felt his hand leave mine then his arm wrap around my waist._

_This large black hole opened up and Roxas bent down to my ear, "Hold on tight." He whispered in my ear._

_I shivered and wrapped my arms around Roxas' middle and we stepped through the black hole. Then we ended up on a snow covered mountain._

"_Where are we?" I asked in awe._

"_Land of the Dragons. We have to wait here for awhile someone is coming to meet us. Ok?" Roxas said then looked back into my eyes._

_I nodded and shivered at the cold hit me._

"_Cold?" Roxas asked pulling me closer._

"_Just a bit." I said snuggling closer to him._

_We heard voices in the not so far distance._

"_Do ya think it's far from here?"_

"_No it can't be; we got the map."_

"_Well let's hope so, its freezing!"_

"_Is that who we're meeting Roxas?" I asked looking up at him._

"_No, get behind me." Roxas said pushing me behind him._

_He pulled his hood up and it covered his face and in his hand appeared a large dark sword._

_Up the hill came the dog and duck from before led by none other than Sora. I held tightly onto Roxas' cloak._

"_It should be-"Sora said looking up from his map and up to Roxas._

"_Sora look it's the princess!" the duck cried pointing at me._

"_Princess Carmella! Please come and step away from that man." The dog yelled holding out his hand or well paw._

_Roxas took his free hand and placed it on my back in reassurance. _

"_Let her go." Sora said a large key appearing in his hand._

_Roxas ran at Sora head first his blade angled for Sora's key._

I woke with a jolt the towel still over my face. It no longer smelt like Roxas.

I love Saturday, no worries, no cares and no awkward moments. I wouldn't have to see Roxas all day or Sora for that matter. I let out a relieved sigh and plopped on the couch with a bowl of cereal. Mom and dad would be out working all day and I didn't have to do any homework until next Monday. I flick on the T.V. and with my luck it was some gross movie and the main characters were in a full lip lock. The movie sent chills down my spine as I remembered Roxas' lips on mine. I nearly spilled my cereal in my lap.

I finished breakfast and thought a swim might cheer me up and clear my mind so I went up and changed into my star suit. I brushed out my hair and put some plastic over my bandage then headed out.

The ocean was warm, and the air was warmer. I put on my goggles and dove under. The water was clear and I could see so many sea shells on the shallow floor. I picked some up and swam back to shore and left them with my towel. As I did this for the fifth or sixth time I saw some one on the far off cliff.

It was a boy, or maybe a man. I could tell from the fact that he didn't have a top on. He was at the top of the cliff and it looked like he was going to dive. As he jumped I saw he had long blonde hair.

Roxas.

I dove under water and began to swim. I knew that I swam better under water and I was faster. Roxas hit the water as I was half way there. He hit the ocean floor and was starting to come up as I was almost there. He hit the surface again as I he it the surface.

It was not Roxas.

It was Demyx.


	7. Chapter Five: The Ocean part one

Heh, heh, heh...sorry I know it's been forever! But moving is a pain in my ass! But the whole story is 80 pages now so sorry for the wait! And if you like this story don't be afraid to fave it! or send me a review! um so enojoy! (This chapter is 15 pages this is only 8 of it...)

Chapter five: The Ocean

I floated there utterly stunned. Demyx, the mullet lute player from my dreams was swimming in the ocean. I mean dreaming about my new friend was one thing but some one from my dreams just dove from a cliff in Twilight Town.

"Come on! The waters warm!" he shouted up.

"Here I come!" someone yelled.

I few moments later a flash of red dove from the cliff and hit the water followed by a flash of yellow and dark blue.

I panicked and dove under water myself. I found that I was right; Axel and Roxas had dived in the water as well.

_I've got to get out of here before they see me._

I swam backwards hoping they wouldn't see me. I came up for air and got ready to dive back toward my towel when I heard

"Hey Carmella!"

_Damn it Axel._

I dove under the water and started to swim away.

_I'm sorry Roxas._

I swam as fast as I could but someone could actually catch me. He grasped my ankle and slid under me and I saw Roxas' smiling face at me. I shivered and stopped swimming. He took hold of my waist and pulled us both up.

"Hey." He said, he sounded so confident.

He was so handsome and his ocean eyes were just staring into mine. My body was acting on its own again and my arms went around his neck and he pulled me closer. My face was heating up and he smirked.

He got close, and whispered in my ear, "You're blushing again."

"You go R-"Demyx shouted and from the gurgling sound Axel pushed him underwater.

_Yo! Moron wake up!_

I shook my head and I came to my senses, "I-I can't." I said letting my arms drop.

Roxas looked so confused and hurt, "But, yesterday."

Don't do this Roxas, please, _please._

"We kissed and well, I, I thought you know." Roxas said tears where forming in his ocean eyes.

A tear ran down his perfect face. I, without thinking kissed it away.

"Just give me a little more time." I said against his ear.

Roxas shivered in response and let his arms drop; I pecked him on the lips and dove back into the water.

God he's perfect.

I laid out in the shade of the beach just thinking about Roxas. Sweet, perfect, wonderful Roxas.

His lips were still warm, his hands were too. He knew everything and what to do with his hands. I sighed and closed my eyes. He cried. He shed I tear for me, those beautiful ocean eyes shed a tear for me. He was smirking at me, smiling at me, wanting to kiss _me_.

Roxas, why me? You could have any girl with your sweet boyish charm, warm persona, and hot lips. Me of all girls. Plain simple, me, the ex gang member with the cut up throat. And he wanted me.

I must have been in heaven. I closed my eyes and covered my eyes with my arm. I smiled, Roxas.

I felt warm lips against mine. Am I dreaming? Some wet body was pressed against mine and hot lips were on mine. I wanted to move when the someone blew gently in my ear I shivered and the someone kissed me in response. I tried to move my arms when they pined me by my wrist. I took a shocked breath I knew who this was. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I shut my eyes tighter.

"Sora!"

Sora lifted his head and I kneed him hard were the sun don't shine. He took one hand off my wrist and as I opened my eyes I saw a flash of silver flash and push Sora off.

_Riku._

I got up and my heart was hammering. Riku and Sora were fighting.

"What's going on?" I heard behind me.

I turned to see Roxas, Axel, and Demyx dripping wet watching Sora and Riku.

"Come on, we have to get them off." Roxas said and the three went to work wrenching Sora and Riku off each other.

I stood by shaking. Sora crawled up on me and_ kissed me_. I was so scared that I couldn't think.

Once Riku and Sora were off each other Roxas came to me and held me.

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling me into his arms. I nodded numbly.

"We got this Roxs, take her home." Axel said still holding Sora back.

Roxas picked up my towel, wrapped it around me, and started to walk me home.

Sora kissed me. His lips were warm like Roxas' but I felt sick to my stomach. Roxas had his arm around me and was holding me so close that I should have been blushing and taking in his sent but I just felt sick.

"Carmella." Roxas stopped walking and made me face him, "That will never happen again, you hear me? _Never_."

He pulled me into a hug and fat tears poured of my eyes. I didn't have my goggles.

"I got your goggles and gave them to Axel." Roxas said reading my mind and holding me closer.

He scooped me up and I snuggled up against his chest. He took me home and up to my room. He sat on my bed and held me close.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked stroking my hair.

"T-The thing that scared me the most was I-I thought you were kissing me." I said shivering; I don't know what made me say it but I did.

I felt him put a finger under my chin and he lifted my face towards his, "Why? Did it feel like this?"

He kissed me. His lips were warmer than his brother's, softer too. My eyes fluttered closed.

_No, no, no, open your eyes! Stop! Stop!_

I opened my eyes and pushed him off.

"No, Roxas you have to go." I said pushing him.

Hurt filled his face again, and then we heard a car in the driveway. My heart stopped.

Dad's home early.

"Roxas." I breathed.

God this might be the last time I see this boy.

I kissed him with all my might. He kissed me back then pushed me away.

"I'll go out through the window." He said and one last peck he disappeared.

I watched him go and he smiled. A tear slid down my cheek. Then my door opened just as the last of Roxas' golden hair vanished from sight.

"Honey, you didn't wash out your bowl." Dad said.

"O-Oh, ok dad I'll do it after my shower." I said wiping my tear away.

"Ok sweetie." My dad said confused then left.

I stood up and my cell phone rang. The ID said Kairi.

"Hello?"

"Carmella! I heard what happened! Are you ok?" Kairi asked in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah fine." I said and I went towards the bathroom.

"Ok, good. I want to invite you to a party. It's a boy girl party, my folks aren't going to be home Tuesday."

Tuesday, the start of spring break, "Sure, wouldn't tell my parents." I said closing the bathroom door.

"Great! See you at school!"

"Yeah, see ya." And with that I hung up.

I started the shower and stepped in. I closed my eyes for a moment letting the sand get out of my hair.

I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Is the water warm enough?" Roxas purred in my ear.

I jumped and turned around to find I was still the only one in my shower. My heart still thudding I got clean and quickly got out.

Roxas. Why was he now in every single thought? Even eating diner he was in my thoughts. He never left. I was afraid to go to sleep because I knew my dreams would lead me to him. But why was I so afraid? Roxas was the warmest, sweetest and most caring boy ever. Shouldn't I be afraid of Sora?

I cuddled up in bed that night. Roxas.

_It was cold. So very, very cold. But there was something warm on me. Then hot lips on my forehead._

"_Roxas?" I asked and opened my eyes._

_There sitting above me, smiling was Roxas._

"_Hey." He smiled warmly before planting a soft kiss on my lips._

_I looked and saw he had laid his cloak on me and there was a fire going in a fire pit in the corner of the very small room. I tried to sit up and Roxas put a hand on my back to steady me._

_I found I was lying on the only bed and there was now a necklace hanging from my neck. _

_I was a large gold locket on a gold chain. I gasped with awe._

"_Roxas. I-Is this for me?" I asked looking at him._

_He nodded and kissed me yet again, I kissed him back._

"_It will help keep you safe." He said once our lips were free._

_He pulled me into his arms. He was wearing all black and he was so warm. I took a deep breath of him and he smelt so amazing. I could feel his hands moving up and down my back and I was taking deep breaths of his sent. I was shivering over and over each time his hand traveled down and back up. He kissed the top of my head and stopped. I went to look up into those ocean blue eyes but he was looking elsewhere._

"_She's not ready." He said towards the door._

_I wanted to see who he was talking to but Roxas held me firmly so I couldn't see._

"_Not my problem."_

I opened my eyes to see I was staring at my moon stained ceiling. I touched my neck to find no necklace, just a bandage.

I stayed home to do my homework and nothing else but mom took me to see the doctor at six.

He took my bandage off and said my neck was healed, but not to do anything rough because the skin was still very fragile. After that I went home and finished my spring break homework before it even started.

I put all my clothes away from my boxes. My motive: find something to wear for the party. I had gone through all my nice shirts and skirts and was on the dresses when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked looking at my yellow sundress then tossed it away.

"Hey!" it was Olette.

"What's up Olette?" I asked fishing for my black halter dress.

"Not much, have you picked out your outfit?" she asked, I could tell she was looking too.

"No, I'm still looking. Any luck on your end?" I tossed the halter aside.

"Nope, but I do have a date!"

"Get out." I said plopping on my bed.

I could tell Olette was beaming, "Hayner asked me out!"

"Congrats honey." I said lying down, knowing Roxas hadn't asked me and Sora did.

"Thanks! So who are you going with?"

"Me, myself, and I." I snorted.

"But what about Sora? Oh, sorry." Olette said editing herself.

"It's ok. I really want Roxas to ask me but even if he does I think I'd say no. I'm so nervous around him."

Olette giggled, "Well he likes you and you like him. So it makes sense."

I sighed, "Thanks."

"Oh, hey gotta go, Hayner's here."

"Yeah bye."

I hung up and tried to find an outfit again.

I found my dark purple dress. It cut down to just below my knees and had thick straps. I also found my matching scarf and black high heels. Normally I wouldn't go near the high heels because they held me off the ground but these only held me about a fourth of an inch from the ground. The party wasn't until noon and over at two and until then we had classes. This meant that I was going around all day in a dress and heels. Yippy.

Mom drove me to school so I didn't have to walk in the heels. Once I got to school, Olette, Kairi and Alex were there.

Olette had a pink sundress and hat on with little white shoes with pink ribbons laced in. Kairi had a long dress that looked like it was made of sunset its self and it went down to her ankles she also had her hair tied back. Alex had a black dress that cut off at her knees and in sliver it read 'The Black Parade' and a jacket that looked like she belonged in a marching band only it was black and sliver. Her hair was tied out of her face.

"Wow, you guys look great." I said as I came up to them outside of the school.

"Hey so do you!" Olette said looking me over.

"I love that shade of purple." Alex said the fiddled with one of her jacket buttons.

"Yeah, it looks really good on you." Agreed Kairi.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Look here come the guys!" Olette said and turned my attention from my shoes to where she was pointing.

I really didn't want to look. I knew that Roxas would be hotter than ever in a tie and I was really hoping something else could make me look away but as my stupid luck would have it nothing did.

Riku was wearing a nice white shirt that could have past for his school shirt, an ice blue colored tie and black pants. The only things different were his tie wasn't blue and striped and he had his hair tied back with a ribbon that matched the tie.

Sora had a dark blue shirt and a gold and red tie with black pants and a crown necklace on. Axel was laughing at something some one said and by the looks of things it wasn't anything Riku or Sora said. But Axel had a black shirt and black pants with a red tie. I hadn't noticed before now but Axel had two tattoos just under his eyes, like little black diamonds.

It had been Roxas that Axel was laughing with. I could tell because he was laughing as well. He had on a mint green colored shirt on, with black pants and a black tie. I kicked myself. I had to look I just had to look and he was laughing and smiling. Another amazing Roxas picture that would stay burned into my mind. I really hoped I could slip away but again my stupid luck wouldn't have it.

"Hey girls!"

_Damn it Axel._

I froze in place from where I had been trying to sneak away.

"Hey Olette!" Hayner called.

I hadn't seen him but he was wearing a lighter blue dress shirt and white tie with black pants. Were all the guys so lazy that they just used their school pants?

"O-Oh hey, Hayner." Olette blushed to match her sundress.

"Hey babe." Axel said slinging an arm over Alex.

"H-Hey Axel." Alex blushed to match Axel's tie.

"H-Hey Riku." I said as he walked past.

Riku gave me the coldest stare from his cerulean eyes I had ever seen and he kept walking.

"Don't bother; he and Sora are in a bit of a mood." I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Roxas standing and smiling behind me.

God, a part of me want to just throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. The more logical part of me was screaming 'Run before you do something stupid!'

I listened to my logical half.

"Um, hi Roxas. I, um, have to go. See ya later." I said before I turned and quickly left.

As it turned out the party had been moved to eleven and we were to leave at one and Pence had gotten sick so he wasn't able to come.

I said in my back corner desk fiddling with my scarf. Sora didn't stare at me like before there was more longing in his eyes and whenever I caught Riku looking over he had pure hate in his eyes. So naturally I tried not to look over.

At eleven was all pushed the desks back to make room for the long tables of food and drink most of the class brought in.

The slut girl made her appearance known. She was wearing a short, short soft pink frilly dress that I guess was supposed to make her look like a hot baby doll. I think she failed horribly. Her two goons were wearing pink and baby blue versions of knee high halter dresses that just made the three of them look awful.

She was trying to get every guy to look at her and she was having the hardest time with the guys I knew. Hayner was actually being a gentleman to Olette and getting her drinks and such and her blush stayed firmly on her face. Riku was off sitting on a desk sulking, Axel had taken Alex snuggled up in a corner and by the dark blush painted on her face and the smirk on Axel's face I did not want to go over there to soon. Roxas and Sora were on the opposite ends of the room and boys had surrounded Kairi.

I let out a sigh and got myself some juice. I tried to stay invisible through out the party and out of arms length from anyone. It was like the first day of school all over again but I did keep checking the clock.

Around my fifty look at the clock, at around 12:30 some one put their hand on my shoulder.

_Please, don't be Sora._

I turned and it was Riku's hand on my shoulder.

"Riku?" I asked surprised and a bit relieved.

Riku had a harsh evil look in his eye, "What, expecting someone else?" his voice was just as harsh.

"N-No not really." I said; Riku had been nice from day one. Why change now?

"You're in my way." He said and pushed me aside.

He went to the table but I think he wanted to talk to me and didn't know how.


	8. Chapter Five: The Ocean part two

This is part two to chapter five! if you've notcied I name every chapter after the place the last chapter took place in. i like it its a good idea. and i don't feel like shifting my i's or the starts of new sentences. nor formal so who cares? any way please send your questions and comments and all that jazz!

I kept counting down until this party was over. I gathered my stuff at 12:50 and was nearly at the door when my stupid luck acted up again. A slow song. Now I've always hated slow songs but when you've got two guys that like you but you only like one.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid luck." I cursed my luck and before anyone could say anything I left the room and slammed the door behind me.

The slow song's sweet tune was flowing from under the door and I was stamping away down the hall. I figured I could hide out in the bathroom until school let out and walk home without my heels. It was a good plan until I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

"Riku knock it-"started and turned to see it was Roxas' hand on my shoulder.

"Riku?" He asked dropping his hand.

"Yeah, um, I thought you might have been. What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked changing the subject.

"I came to ask you the same thing. The party isn't over yet." He took my hand and started to pull me back towards the classroom.

_Roxas, you have no idea what you're doing._

"No, no, I was just going to use the bathroom." I tried to slide out of his grip.

Roxas smiled and let go, "Ok see you back there."

He ran back to the classroom and I suddenly wished he hadn't let go of my hand.

I sat in the bathroom and called my mom to ask her to pick me up at one. I sat on the bathroom floor in a locked stall.

Roxas. He had no idea what the warmth of his hand did to me. His hands were warm and soft and Roxas was just so perfect. He had no idea he was now in each and every single one of my thoughts. That ever since he was in my room and he held me on my own bed with his lips connected to mine he had never left my mind. He was always there. I was afraid I'd walk into my bedroom to find Roxas standing there still in his wet bathing suit smirking at me.

The clock rang one and I could here my class filing and chatting out of the hall. I thought it best if I just stayed back a little longer. When I heard the last of the chatter I peeked out of the bathroom and saw no one. So I slipped out and looked down the hall and took the back stairs down to the front of the school.

Mom took me home and I told her about Kairi's party and that it was only going to be me and Olette sleeping over. She said I could go. And as soon as we got home I started packing a bag.

Was Kairi going invite Roxas? She said it was a boy girl party. Was she going to pull something like spin the bottle? If she's inviting Axel he might pull that. Or maybe seven minutes in heaven. My heart hammered in my chest as I lay on my bed with my bag packed on the floor.

I fell into an unrest full sleep. That night and I only saw the backs of my eyelids. I opened my eyes and the sun was glistening off the ocean and into my room. I stood up out of bed and my mom was sitting in the living room.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go to Kairi's?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah," I nodded shifting my bag on my back, "If you are."

"Sure honey, let's go." Mom smiled.

The car drive to Kairi's was a short but quite one. I kissed my mom before I got out and told her I loved her.

Kairi was already inside with makeup on and in a pink fuzzy robe. Her face was made up but not in a trashy sort of way.

Kairi did invite Roxas, Sora, Riku, Hayner, Axel and Alex. Pence was still out sick. He caught a stomach bug. We were all dressing up sexy for the party. Olette was wearing a short black mini skirt and a hot pink shirt that cut off at her stomach and above-the-knee high lace up high-heeled boots. Kairi's outfit was made of short red sparkly dress and matching red shoes. Before we could find a way to sex me up Alex arrived.

Alex had her hair tied back slightly and he bangs were emo cut over her deep violet eye so only her ice blue eye shown. She had a tied dark purple corset and tight skinny jeans with black flats. She ran into the house and some girl in a blue convertible mustang waved.

"Love ya honey!" She waved.

She dove away laughing. The girl had long thick brown hair and blue metal-framed glasses.

"Who was that?" I asked once Alex was inside.

"H-Heather, she let me have this outfit and gave me a ride." Alex said looking back towards the door as if this Heather girl was going to run back in.

"I hate you all." I growled.

The girls put me in a skater top that ended at my bellybutton; tight skinny stone washed jeans and tennis shoes. They had done my make-up to make it look like I had huge bruises and cuts on my face.

"It makes you look rough and tough." Olette giggled. Kairi had painted barcodes on her left cheek and a price tag on her right hand.

"Yeah I like it." Alex smiled. We had painted her lips black and smoked her eyes with long swirls of black eye liner down to her cheeks.

"See, I'm a great makeup artist." Kairi said beaming at me. Kairi had red stained lips, sparkles and the word 'Showgirl' in eyeliner on her left cheek.

When the doorbell rang I thought my heart stopped. He all looked at each other before Kairi boldly called out,

"It's open!"

My heart was hammering when I heard Axel and Roxas laughing. Oh god, he was going to see me like this.

"Ok, here's the thing. This is a make-out party; we're going to get a random draw ok. So let's go." Kairi said taking my hand, I took Alex's hand then she took Olette's.

My heart was hammering and I squeezed their hands. Kairi let go of my hand and went down the stairs first.

"Ok, take something out of your pockets and but it in this hat!" she shouted.

She came up a few moments later with a rather full baseball cap. She sent us to different rooms after we all posed for a picture.

I was the first to stick my hand in the hat. I felt something smooth and cool, cell phone or IPod. A sharp bit and a cool chain, necklace? Something warm and soft, cloth? Something smooth and round, some kind of ball and something squishy. I pulled out the squishy thing, it was my goggles. Oh no, Axel had these.

Alex pulled out the cloth; it was Roxas' emo band. Olette pulled out the ball and Kairi took the two left overs, a cell and a crown chain necklace.

Kairi taped the items on doors and hers on the living room. I was put in a spare bedroom and I couldn't think of Axel in my room. I looked over at Alex and she knew she had Roxas' band but not that I'd be getting Axel so she threw me a sad look.

I sat on the bed, completely furious.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid game. I hate seven minutes in heaven._

I thought this over and over again. I couldn't be any madder at Kairi as I sat on that bed. What was I going to say to Axel? Was he going to take it as a joke?

"_Well hey! Just my luck!" Axel chuckles._

_I sigh, "Yeah, yeah."_

_Axel crawls up on the bed. Pins me down and quickly pecks me on the lips before backing away and laughing._

I could handle that. Funny joking Axel who wasn't going to do anything. But hopefully that was the only Axel I would see. I rested my head in my hands.

I heard the door open and I took a deep breath.

"Look Axel-"

"Axel?"

I looked up and saw Roxas standing in the doorway smiling.

Roxas smirked, "Well if it wasn't me you were looking for I could just go get him."

"No, no!" I said and jumped off the bed, "I'm glad its you!"

Roxas laughed and closed the door behind him.

The room had a large bed, two windows parallel from the door, two lamps, two nightstands, a large dresser and a T.V.

Roxas came in and took the remote from one of the nightstands and laid down on the bed. He smiled and patted the spot next to him. I blushed and crawled up next to him.

"Any thing you want to watch?" he asked and patted his chest.

"Not really." I said and laid my head on his chest.

Roxas flipped through channels and breathed evenly. I was growing tired as he breathed when he at last stroked my made up cheek. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

"Getting tired?" Roxas asked his finger leaving trails of warmth.

"Just a bit." I yawned.

He pulled me up closer to him so I was looking into his ocean sapphire eyes; a girl could get lost in those.

"Axel wanted to borrow my wristband, and I figured I'd hang on to your goggles." Roxas smiled.

God only knows how badly I wanted him to stop talking and just kiss me.

"You, know I think you're really special."

"You mean like special ED?" I asked.

Roxas laughed and kissed me, "No I mean like you're the greatest girl I've ever met."

Roxas kissed me again. God his lips were warm. He rolled over and pinned me to the bed and his lips never left mine. I could feel my eyes fluttering closed but before they could I broke my lips from his.

"What about Sora?" I asked looking back into his eyes; the sweet blue of his eyes were covered over by lust and I could see it plain as day.

"What about him?" Roxas asked quickly kissing my neck. He ever so quickly found my soft spot.

I let out a moan in responds and I felt him smirk again my skin, "I-I-I though h-he liked m-me too."

Roxas chuckled and his tongue glided across my soft spot, "I happen to know he's in love with some one else."

"W-Who?" I asked giving in to Roxas.

He left my skin I could feel a hickey already forming there, "He's in love with Riku, and he has been for years."

Sora? In love with Riku? I thought maybe Kairi, but now it was making sense. Sora kissing me, Riku getting so mad right after that, yes! Now it all made- GOD THIS KID WAS GOOD!

While I was in my thoughts Roxas had returned to my neck and began leaving a fresh hickey. I let out a moan and relaxed. I could feel him bruising my skin. I was feeling nervous a bit but I kissed his neck and very soon I nibbled on it. I heard him moan into my ear. This one sound made me shiver.

"Let's have some fun."

Those last words Roxas said were burned into my mind all night. Nothing to serious went on, true our shirts came off but nothing more. I woke up the next morning and Roxas was pasted out beside me. His chest and neck were covering bite marks and hickeys. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and remote thrown on the floor. I blushed when I looked down and saw my body bitten and marked by the boy in a deep sleep next to me.

I slowly slid out of bed and my toes hit the floor as Roxas moaned and rolled over. I let out a sigh that he didn't wake up. I found my shirt and quietly slipped out.

It was still dawn. The sky was just beginning to lighten and I really wanted something to drink. Roxas' skin was so salty with sweat that- never mind. I went down to Kairi's kitchen to get some juice when I heard two voices from it.

I hid against the wall next to the kitchen opening.

"You just don't get it."

"How can I then? You have to talk to me!"

"You wouldn't understand anyway!"

It was Riku and Sora. Why was Sora yelling at Riku? I thought they were best friends, and what Roxas said last night they were in love. Or no, Sora was in love with Riku, did Riku not know that?

"I've been your best friend for years!"

"Like that matters!"

"You just meet this girl and jump on her? What's the matter with you?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because I love you!"

Did Riku just say what I think he just said? He loves Sora?

I looked around the corner.

Sora had been sitting on the kitchen counter and kicking his legs while Riku had been talking to him from the kitchen floor near the table. Sora was staring wide eyed at Riku and his confession.

"Y-You what, I-I don't think I heard you." Sora asked.

"I-I said I love you Sora. Ever since we were kids, I've loved you. Sora I love you." Riku said looking into Sora's eyes.

"Riku, I-"

Sora was cut off by Riku's lips. I gasped but quickly caught myself. Riku pulled away from Sora who had closed his eyes.

"Sora, I'm sorry I didn't-"

Now Riku was cut off by Sora. Sora had jumped from the counter and he kissed Riku full on. Riku pulled Sora closer by the waist and Sora responded by wrapping his arms around Riku's neck.

I backed up from the kitchen and started back up the stairs. Roxas was standing at the top of the stairs putting his shirt back on.

"Hey, I thought you'd be heading towards the-"

I cut him off and dragged him back to the bedroom and told him the whole ordeal. At the end he chuckled and pulled me towards him and stroked my hair.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it coming." He asked softly running his hands over my hair.

If I could have purred I would have. He was so gentle and so warm that before I knew it I had fallen sleep yet again in his arms.

_The room was a mess. It looked like a serious fight went on but there was no one around._

"_R-Roxas?" I called_ _out, afraid of him not being around._

_The room was silent, no sound or movement and I shivered with the sudden cold. Roxas was gone, Roxas had left me._

"_Carmella! Carmella!" someone was calling my name but it wasn't Roxas._

"_A-Axel is that you?"_

_Axel ran into the room out of breath, he was wearing those black robes and he had wheel shaped things in his hands._

"_Come on you have to come with me." He said holding out his hand._

"_What, why? Where's Roxas?" I asked scared._

"_We don't have time; please Carmella you have to come with me."_

"_No! Where's Roxas?"_

I woke up not in Roxas' arms. Again I was scared that he was missing. I leaped up out of bed and ran to the door. When I leaped up and yanked the door open Axel was walking out of his and Alex's room; shirtless.

"Oh, hey." He smirked.

"Um, Axel where is your shirt?" I asked casing my eyes away.

I noted he was covered in hickeys and the broad grin on his face was hard to miss.

"Oh," he sounded more cheerful than surprised, "I can't find it."

"Maybe you ask Roxas if you can borrow one of his." I asked still keeping my eyes drawn away from him to the left and down.

Axel laughed, "No I'm not bashful so I don't mind."

I felt him put an arm around my shoulders and when I looked up at him his eyes weren't laughing or joking. Axel's emerald eyes looked sad and teary as he looked at me, like, like he knew something was going to happen to me. He closed his eyes and looked away. For half of a moment I saw a tear run down Axel's cheek.


	9. Chapter six: Kairi's house

Kairi's house is pretty short, only nine pages. but i do hope you enjoy it. and I really hope you love the fact that well i dont do like a chapter every month or some thing but i try to get alot on at once. i'm actually half way done the with last chapter as of now (another reason i haven't published: i'm stalling on the last chapter cause it's gonna be sad...) BUT HANG IN THERE! book two! that's right book two! will be here before you know it!

Chapter six: Kairi's house

My frantic heartbeat began to beat slower as I saw Roxas sitting at Kairi's kitchen table. He looked over the rim of his coffee mug then quickly stood up.

"Carmella what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Roxas exclaimed nearly knocking over his mug.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." I lied, I knew I looked like hell but worrying Roxas killed me.

"She was looking for you." Axel said with an arm still around my shoulders.

Roxas must have just noticed Axel standing with no shirt with his arm around me because he quickly set to moving his arm off me. He pulled me into his own arms before speaking.

"Axel why is it you're not wearing a shirt?" Roxas asked holding me closer.

Axel laughed and shrugged, "I feel like it."

"And it has nothing to do with the fifteen hickeys does it?" Roxas asked still not letting me go.

"Really, I counted twenty." Axel said twisting to see himself better.

Roxas chuckled and let me go, "How funny Axel."

Roxas started to get back to his seat when Axel pulled him back and yanked down on his shirt collar and revealed one of the dark hickey I left on his neck.

"Oh ho so I wasn't the only one getting action last night." Axel laughed releasing Roxas and laughing as he went to Kairi's fridge.

Roxas was blushing a deep red as was I and we stood there as Axel kept laughing.

"Hey I'm going up so talk to you later, will all the juicy details."1 Axel winked before returning up the stairs.

Roxas sat down heavily in his seat and let out a long sigh and took a drink from his mug, "Are you hungry?"

"No not really." I said dully looking over the table at him.

He was so cute; I doubt he really even knew how cute he was. But I just loved to stare at Roxas, he was so perfect. After a few moments he noticed my staring, he lowered his mug and smiled at me.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Just you." I answered back just as softly.

He closed his eyes and smiled a bit wider when he opened his eyes he had the same teary-eyed look that Axel had.

"Roxas what is it?" I asked getting up he shook his head and waved his hand.

I could tell he was trying to steady his voice, "Can you get Sora for me?"

I kissed the top of his spiky blonde head, "Sure."

Well, little did I know at the time what I'd just gotten into.

Now I knew for sure that Sora and Riku were in love with each other and that they were assigned to the living room with Kairi. But as I checked neither of the boys could be found so I wandered upstairs; bad idea.

I put my ear to the door of Hayner and Olette's room and opened it a crack. Hayner was sitting with Olette next to him and they were just watching T.V. Boring. I leaned up against Alex and Axel's next.

Axel still hadn't put his shirt on and he had pulled Alex into his lap near the foot of the bed.

"Come on, it was fun let's do it again." Axel said against her neck, nuzzling it.

"Axel, isn't once enough?" Alex said trying to squirm; this must have made her uncomfortable.

"Once is never enough." Axel growled hungrily in her ear.

Axel had Alex in a holding position but not fully in his lap.

"I mean you can't be hard again." Alex said rolling her eyes.

Axel whispered something in her ear and pulled her fully into his lap and she gasped. Axel smirked and began kissing her neck. At that point I thought it better to close the door. The last room I hadn't checked was the room Roxas and I slept. I was just about to open the door all the way when I heard a sudden gasp and opened it just a crack.

"R-Riku." That was Sora's voice.

Riku was holding Sora close to him and was kissing and licking his neck. Sora was wriggling and squirming in Riku's hold.

"Shh, Sora relax, I'm trying to take care of you." Riku growled huskily in his ear.

Sora let out a soft moan in responds. Riku smirked.

"See its ok now Sora." Riku said licking along Sora's neck again.

This time Sora moaned Riku's name. Riku smirked in respond and laid Sora down on the bed. My morals said stop watching but my gut said damn this is hot. Riku was really going at Sora he didn't even break for breath and poor Sora was so red and flushed looking it looked like he could barely hold on. Sora did have his hands intertwined with Riku's long silver hair and trying to breath he failed as Riku left his neck and his hands were trailing up Sora's shirt.

In a way I was sorry for Sora being so taken off guard but as Riku ripped Sora's shirt off and threw it to the floor did I note Sora wasn't that unhappy laying here. Riku set to work licking and sucking on Sora's nipples and Sora groaned and moaned. Riku would not let up he even started rubbing the large bulge in Sora's tan colored shorts.

"R-RI, ah! Riku n-no!" Sora moaned as the older boy pressed and rubbed the younger brunette.

"You know you like it." Riku said from above Sora and set back to work.

The two were so wrapped up in each other I didn't know what to say or do. Riku took his shirt off the Sora's pants left. Sora turned his head toward the door still flushed. He had his eyes closed and Riku was kissing his neck.

Sora opened his eyes and we made eye contact, instead of moaning Riku's name he shouted mine.

"Carmella?" Riku asked pulling back.

"T-There!" Sora shouted and pointed at me.

Before Riku or Sora could get dressed I booked it down the stairs. Roxas was still sitting in the kitchen when I ran down stairs.

"Carmella what is it? What's the matter?" Roxas said taking hold of my shoulders.

"I, he, and Sora and I and um and I-"I couldn't stop rambling.

Riku came in moments later he looked flushed, "Nothing." He said before Roxas could even say anything.

Roxas smirked when his brother came in bright red with his shirt on, "Oh the kind of nothing that leaves hickeys huh?"

Both Riku and Sora's faces lit up dark, dark red.

Roxas said he had to walk me home. I really didn't mind, I loved being with Roxas. He had the greatest laugh, the greatest smile, the most beautiful eyes; just everything about him was wonderful. He didn't even have to speak and he was just amazing.

We were just walking to my house along the beach when Roxas took a hold of my hand.

"Roxas what are you doing?" I asked and he was looking ahead and smiling.

He pulled me in, I dropped my bag and he kissed me full on the lips, when my lips were free he answered, "I really want you to be my girlfriend."

"Ok." I said completely out of breath.

"So will you?" Roxas asked still holding me close and nuzzling my neck.

I smiled and nuzzled his neck back, "Of course."

I felt him smile back.

When I think back on this moment I want to cry… my last sweet memory of Roxas.

I didn't know that then so we should move on with the story, so after this Roxas walked me safely home and kissed me good night even though it was only three in the afternoon and I entered my empty house.

I went up and fell asleep up in my room once I dropped my bag in front the washing machine.

_I woke up in that white room again. All the white made me wince from the black of my lids to the powerful white. I sat up. No Roxas. No Axel. No Demyx. No one was around._

_I a banded the sheets and felt my feet touch the cool floor. Next to my bed where my long white socks and the Mary- Janes. I slid them on and headed into the hall. Again there was no one around. No moment, no sound, just nothing. I shuddered against the crushing silence and stillness._

_No one. Alone. Quite. Frightening it was utterly horribly frightening. _

"_So now your awake."_

_I turned the sudden sound from the depths of silence surprised me. The man that I was now facing had amber-orange eyes, dark skin and sliver hair._

"_W-Where am I? Where Roxas?" fear and panic was quickly growing inside me._

"_Never mind that, come along. We have a door to open." He took a strong hold on my wrist._

_I tried to push him off, "N-No! Where is he? Where's Roxas?" panic was now at it boiling point in my body._

_The man's grip got tighter; I kept trying to claw his hand off me, "No! No! Roxas help me!" tears where brimming in my eyes. Where was Roxas? Couldn't he hear me?_

_Another black hole appeared and I knew I had to find Roxas. I chomped down on the man's hand and he let go for a brief moment and I ran down the pure white hall._

"_Roxas! Roxas where are you?" My own panicked voice bounced back at me making me sick._

_Where was my Roxas? His smile and his laugh were fading from my mind. Roxas. Roxas. No please where is he? _

_I tried to find a door to where he might be. A door another hall, something! Where is he?_

_Two arms grabbed my arms and my feet left the ground. I saw my feet for a moment as if I was laying down then they connected hard with the floor._

"_No!" I screamed my voice was ripping out of my throat._

_Another man was holding me back now. He had long blue hair that was mostly tucked into his coat._

"_Stop fighting." He said holding me back tighter._

"_Roxas!" I screamed, "Roxas! Roxas where are you?" I screamed again._

_I was crying at this point, my body was trying to pull me away but the man holding me wouldn't let up. All I wanted was my Roxas. His smiling face, his blonde hair, those blue eyes and most of all I wanted him to hold me. I kept trashing my body I heard seams rip in my dress and my screams for Roxas. I was crying and my chest was heaving. My legs felt so heavy and they wanted to give way but I wouldn't let them. I had to stand and I had to scream until Roxas came running for me._

_My struggling became so weak and my voice so dry._

"_Now that was hardly nice of you." Said a new voice._

_Yet another man in the black cloak came up he was smiling with a aqua eye and the other covered by steel blue hair._

"_Did they hurt you?"_

_My throat was so raw and I was sure there were bruises on my shoulders I nodded._

"_You poor, poor thing. My name is Zexion, can you tell me yours?" He said still smiling._

_I tried but a choked half dead sound came out of my mouth._

"_Tsk, Tsk Saïx let go of this poor girl." I noticed that Zexion was very short._

"_Back off Zexion." Saïx growled and tightened his grip and I let out a shocked gasp of pain._

"_Look your hurting the poor thing!" Zexion shouted and Saïx released me._

_My legs completely gave way and Zexion caught me easily._

"_Now then, your name dear." He said with a smile still on his face._

_My dry dead voice didn't want to come out, "C-Carmella." I choked._

"_That's very fitting a pretty girl like you Carmella." Zexion said sweeping a lock of hair from my face._

_I lifted me with ease and I asked the question that had been burning me, "W-Where's Roxas?"_

_Zexion chuckled, "Do you want to answer that…Axel?"_

I woke up in a bolt up right position, tears rolling down my cheeks and throat raw.

"Roxas."

I didn't go back to sleep I just cried for hours. I had the sinking feeling Roxas was gone. I was never going to see him again. As I sat there in my bed tears streaming from my eyes the world was losing it's color the moon shining brightly from my window seemed dull, my new pale blue comforter seemed just white, my room was just dark and dreary.

Every thought and metal image of Roxas was flashing in my mind making me weep more. Him sweating and playing basketball, him smiling at me, his blush, his eyes, his everything. Gone.

My heart was being torn clean from my chest.

My voice was dry and cracked but wanted to be let free.

"ROXAS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I could taste blood in my mouth.

I coughed and choked out blood and tears. I curled myself in a ball on my bed and continued to cry and choke on my blood. I just wanted Roxas.

My parents came rushing in. A mix of yelling and crying went on but I felt so totally numb. I just want Roxas. My father tried to shake me out it. I just want Roxas. Blood. Tears. My mothers cry for help. I just want Roxas.

I didn't know where I was. Dreaming or awake. I opened my eyes and I was laying on a bed in a white room with a white ceiling. I didn't know where I was. I heard a heart monitor beeping. I felt so dead; I closed my eyes again. I coughed, my breath refused to form. I wanted to die. Death was calling me. It had a sweet almost angelic voice.

_Carmella. Carmella. Carmella._

It sounded like Roxas. I closed my eyes and prayed death would be as sweet and as gentle as Roxas was. I waited and wanted it to come and take me to him.

A soft hand touched my cheek. It was warm and soft like him.

"Carmella." It spoke like him.

Warm lips met mine. They too were soft and like his.

"Please open your eyes." It pleaded.

I opened my eyes and there was Roxas' blue beautiful eyes.

"Roxas." I breathed, "Is that really you?"

He nodded tears gathering in his eyes, "Of course."

My eye focused a bit more and it was just Roxas, but Axel, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Demyx and Alex were gathered around my bedside. Roxas was sitting on my bed holding my hand.

Alex had tears running from her eyes, "C-Carmella. You died."

I sat up and looked around, "I what?"

Axel took hold of Alex as she cried into him, "You died, for about thirty seconds."

A sudden flash hit me. Stain glass floors and a door. The picture on the glass looked like Sora holding a key. I got a headache.

_Keyblade._

I griped my head and everyone got a little closer. I felt Roxas tighten his grip on my hand.

"I-I'm ok." I said trying to shake it off.

My heart stopped beating? I died? What did I see? W-What am I?

I closed my eye for a moment.

"_Roxas was right. She isn't ready."_

"_There's no time it needs to be done now."_

"_She needs time to be drawn away from that world."_

"Carmella?" Roxas said in a scared voice.

I opened my eyes.

I heard Zexion and that other man from before. But they were nowhere to be seen. Roxas looked so scared and I squeezed his hand, Roxas smiled at me and a tear rolled down his cheek, I reached up to wipe it away and he laid my hand back down.

"We'll leave you alone." Riku said wrapping his arms around Sora's waist as everyone left.

Roxas rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand and smiled. I knew he knew something wasn't right. Just the way his beautiful eyes were still locking up tears yet he was smiling. I knew.

"Roxas," I started but Roxas shook his head.

"You really shouldn't talk because of throat." He said squeezing my hand tightly for a moment.

He couldn't say anything, but for this short while I could enjoy his voice and his smile and his eyes and commit them to memory. He stayed at my bedside and held my hand and we watched T.V. Every time a funny show actually had a funny line neither Roxas or I laughed. My heart was happy Roxas was still living and breathing beside me but horribly sad something was happening to him elsewhere and I couldn't help him. My tears broke free again when a nurse came in and told Roxas he couldn't stay any longer. He kissed my tears away.

"We won't be a part for long." He said as he slowly let go of my hand.

My door closed behind him, leaving me alone with my T.V. on and… something in my hand?

I opened my palm and inside was Roxas' white emo ring. I slid it onto my middle finger and snuggled up in my bed.

I only saw the backs of my eye lids that night, I didn't know why but I was grateful and it was a restful sleep. I woke up when the sun was firmly in place, so I was guessing it was around nine or so. And right as I opened my eyes Alex came walking in with flowers.

She was wearing a black tank top and black caprice pants and flip flops with some sort necklace.

"H-Hey." I said sitting up.

"Oh, hey, sleep ok?" Alex asked setting the flowers down in a vase, I could tell she hadn't slept well by the way her hands were trembling.

"Fine. And you?" I asked and noticed she was rather chalky

"N-Not so much." Alex said wide eyed fiddling with her new necklace.

It was red and in a heart shape ending in a kind of point with thorns crossed in the middle, the chain was dark and it's rungs were lose the whole thing seemed to be made of metal.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked sitting up more.

"I-I had the weirdest dream. I was in this castle and everyone was calling me a princess and t-this man in a black hood s-said that I had to come with him and when I woke up this necklace was sitting on my nightstand." Alex said slightly shivering.

I went to pat her arm and as soon as I did Axel opened my room door.

"Hey everybody I brought food from the-"

Now in short amount of time all of which was two seconds history was made. He had gone from funny joking happy teddy bear Axel to a ball of pure fury.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT AROUND YOUR NECK!"

"Um-" Alex tried to say.

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" Alex shouted.

"I-I-I-I found it on my nightstand this morning." Alex said weakly.

Please Stand By for this quick break… A Moment in Alex's mind.

OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!

Thank you

I was slowly reaching for the nurse's button. Axel shot me over a death glare.

"Don't. You. Dare." He said anger burning like fire in his emerald eyes.

I quickly retracted my arm and he pulled Alex out by the chain around her neck. I awkwardly lay in bed until my sweet Roxas entered they room. The second he entered my eyes locked with his sweet ocean blue endless ones. Once again my eyes welled up with tears and my heart swelled. He suddenly looked concerned and he came to my side dropping what ever he had been holding and quickly taking my hand.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" his voice was strained.

I shook my head and squeezed his hand tight, "I didn't think I'd see you."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Of course I'd come to see you."

When he opened eyes I saw one shimmering tear slide down his right cheek. I quickly threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. I felt him wrap around me and give a little defeated sob into my shoulder. I rubbed his back and I felt him sob into me. I could tell he was battered and beaten; he was now my little broken doll.

I turned me head so my mouth was right next to his ear and ever so softly I said, "I love you, Roxas."

1 See Extra story- Night to remember; Alex


	10. Chapter seven: Hosptail Room

Did I get you hung up on the book two thing? betcha I did! your all like 'book two? WTF another book?' and i'm all hells ya bitches! sorry um I've read this kick ass book called 'You Suck' its really good! no bullshit its really a book! and this chick abby normal ugh what a wannabe! anyway..anway.. please enjoy!

Chapter seven: Hospital room

Later that day Roxas offered again to walk me home but he hadn't responded to what I said, I thought it make him happier but now he just looked horribly torn. I kissed him on the cheek and said I could mange by myself. I didn't know what to do. My Roxas, _my_ sweet Roxas was hurt and torn and I was just making it worse. I had just told him I loved him and he looked like he just gotten punched in the stomach but so happy at the same time. I was getting dressed thinking about all this and then I fell on the bed ready to cry.

Was I going to lose him? Was he going to lose me? Where those other men in black cloaks going to push us apart? What did they even need me for? It felt like an ice pick was shoved deeply into my chest. Was it too much to ask to just be with Roxas?

I had been dealing with all this and hadn't even noticed Riku come in and rest his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he had the same teary look as Axel and Roxas. He hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." He said holding me tight.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I cried so much into Riku's chest. My heart was being ripped and torn in my chest. Riku lifted my chin and looked me in the eye.

"You can't give up yet, if you let the darkness in it'll over take you." Riku said then he smiled.

I wiped my eyes and nodded, "O-Okay."

"Good, now your parents wanted me and Sora to walk you home." Riku picked up the bag Roxas had brought then I changed into what was inside the bag, a light blue camisole and a dark blue pair of jeans. All the while his white ring never left my finger. I sighed then Sora came into the room.

"Hey, are you ready?" Sora asked.

I looked at him. Why did he have to look so much like his brother? I nodded and wiped my eyes.

Sora smiled, "You know, as twins Roxas and I shared everything or we got the exact same copy. You broke that mold. Only one us could have you, and Roxas is super lucky." Sora sat in a chair near the door, "I use to hate having a twin, because people would only treat us like halves. Always Sora and Roxas or Roxas and Sora. Like, like we were just one body." He sighed, then smiled, "But not you, you see us as two separate people. You really have no idea how nice that feels."

I smiled at Sora; I loved how his eyes matched his brothers. I pulled him close and hugged him. His fluffy brunettes spikes smelt like cinnamon, Roxas smelt like the ocean.

"We both love you very much." Sora said hugging me back.

I felt like I was going to cry again. Riku came in a few minutes later.

"Sora, come on Cloud's waiting!" he said and Sora and I broke apart.

"Who's Cloud?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"My big brother." Sora answered taking Riku's hand.

I smiled at the two as we walked outside. Outside a young blonde man with spikes like Sora was leaning on a black Ford Mustang wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans.

"His bikes in the shop." Riku whispered over.

"So is this the girl Roxas hasn't shut up about?" Cloud asked. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Yep this is the one." Sora said getting in the back of the car, still holding Riku's hand.

I went to climb in the back but Cloud put the seat up.

"No, your sitting up front." He said. Then he bent down and looked at me, "Roxs was right you are pretty."

Before I could answer he moved out of the way and slid into the drivers seat. I sat up in the passenger's seat. It was a quite ride back and I was kind of glade it was. Once we where back at home Cloud patted my hand.

"Roxs thinks your pretty great." He said then got out of the car.

I turned back at Sora and Riku. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, he never shuts up about you." Sora agreed.

Cloud opened the door for me and walked me to the door. My father answered.

"And who are you?" he asked as I walked in the door.

"Name's Cloud. I'm Sora and Roxas' older brother." Cloud said.

What Sora said started to ring in my head.

_Always Sora and Roxas or Roxas and Sora._

"Well thank you for driving our daughter home." Dad said.

"Anytime, see you around kiddo." Cloud said and then headed back to his car.

I stayed home the rest of the day with my mother and father. I was deeply afraid of falling asleep seeing as though ever since I died if I closed my eye I could hear the people from the other world. All I had to do was clear my mind and they came up loud and clear. I hated it.

No one said a word about Roxas.

I stayed up in my room after dinner. I hadn't eaten much and didn't actually want any food. I was hungry for those blue eyes. That smile, that messy blob of spiky blonde locks, my god that laugh, his kiss. All the things I knew I couldn't have any of it for my own.

Something horribly unspeakable was happening. Roxas hadn't said anything about my loving him. I didn't know what to do. Something was happening to my Roxas. Most people wouldn't start calling him mine until later but he was mine. I was going to fight tooth and nail until I knew he was safe and he could say those four words I had been dying for him to say to me…

"I love you Carmella."

Just the thought sent shivers rocking down my body. Him with that smirk, and those perfect pink lips just saying those words, that would just be heaven. I suddenly remembered those hickeys he left down my neck and stomach. I went straight to the mirror and took off my shirt. Sure enough my neck, stomach and when he got bold parts of my chest had hickeys and love bites. I silently wished I had gone so much farther will him now that all this shit was going down. The thought made my face turn dark red. Would he have wanted to go that far with me?

"I was hard enough I should have." Roxas' voice rang in my head.

I jumped and turned around. I didn't see him. I peeked my head into my room. Nope, he wasn't there either.

Maybe…

I thought to myself and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind of everything but Roxas.

"You're a good guy Roxas."

That was Sora's voice now.

Roxas sighed in frustration, "You don't understand Sora."

"Well if you feel that bad about it just do it then." Sora said. I could just tell he shrugged.

"Oh yeah, brilliant idea Sora. What just knock on her door and say 'You wanna do it?' " Roxas sounded pissed.

"Are you worried she'll say no? Or that you won't be any good?" Sora asked,

Roxas I could tell was turning a fair shade of red.

"Because as I've seen she won't say no. And Kaze men aren't known for being too small." Sora was smirking, "And I happen to _know_ you aren't small Roxas."

Roxas choked on an intake of breath, "Y-You know? How the _fuck_ do you know that?"

Sora chuckled, "Because you moan so loud when you masturbate that once I just had to peek in."

Roxas' face was brick red, "D-Do not." He chocked.

Sora laughed, "You don't what? Moan loud or masturbate thinking about her?"

I couldn't take anymore. My face was more than likely more red in the face then Roxas. I shivered against myself and put the shirt back on. I walked dazed back into my room and fell onto bed. How I do that? How did I hear that? Where Roxas and I that linked? Did this mean we were meant to be?

I hated all these new twists and turns. So I just went to bed.

I refused to let myself be taken back to that world. No one or anything they could do would suck me back. I thought of Roxas, all those metal images I had been saving as a kind of guard or border. Then I thought of Sora, Riku, Axel, Alex all of my friends. I wasn't going to let them just take me.

He didn't work as well as I would have planned.

I ended up in this weird city. These little balls of light were shooting up at random times and I was looking dead on with this house with a big wooden door.

As I went to the door, three figures ran out.

"Thanks Merlin!"

Sora.

He turned back towards me and he looked shocked. The dog and duck followed suit.

Sora and I where speechless just staring at each other.

"Sora! It's the princess!" the dog shouted pointing at me.

"Waita second, I thought that they said she was working for the darkness." The duck pouted.

I was so confused; did they mean Roxas?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you?" I must have looked as confused as I felt because the duck and dog relaxed and Sora still looked stunned.

"Well, we're Sora, Donald, and Goofy." The dog said pointing at everyone.

It took me a moment before I said, "Well I already knew Sora."

Goofy and Donald looked at each other then to Sora who was starting to snap out of it.

"Sora," I said taking a step closer, he took one back shaking his head.

"Sora please I need your help." I reach out and someone grabbed my shoulder.

"I knew you'd be here."

I woke up feeling that I had already been awake.

I gritted my teeth. This was starting to get old; I get two steps forward and one back. I could never get the full picture just a dim light on everything. I kicked the sheets off and opened the window to the beach. The warm sweet salty air but it couldn't lull me to sleep. I let out a growl and jumped out of the window and walked to the beach again.

I kicked the sand. Roxas had been here with me. I flopped down defeated on my back and started to gaze up at the stars.

"This is getting really old!" I shouted up at the sky.

I heard something like swirling wind not too far off, and sat up to prop myself up on my elbow. I felt my heart pick up and I tried to move away.

"Did I frighten you?"

I turned to see a boy with a book.

With steel blue hair covering one eye.

An aqua blue eye.

Zexion.


	11. Chapter Eight: Moonlit Beach

You likey the twist ya? I know i love it! So anyway this chapter as an uber hot sexy sex part i wrote giddy giddy alllll right. i have to make it it's own chapter. i just gotta. its a sora riku. they are my fave couple. then axel roxas, then maybe roxas sora. but i love roxas. that sexy blonde- what? oh sorry. i love that these things are long and crazy. heh heh long. anyway stay tuned the big finish will be here before you know it!

Chapter eight: Moonlit beach

"Z-Zexion!" I squealed.

My heart rate had picked up. I tried to move away. What was he doing here? How did he even know I was here? I wanted to scream.

He was smiling, "I didn't scare you did I?" he asked.

He wasn't wearing those black robes. He was wearing kaki pants and a light blue three-button polo shirt.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked managing to get to my feet.

"Reading and taking a bit of a stroll, and you Miss Carmella?" he asked his smile turning into a smirk as he tilted his head to the side and kept advancing.

"Venting." I said fearing for my own well being.

He laughed, "Come now you can't be afraid I'm only here to speak with you."

"X-Xemnas sent you didn't he?" I asked not knowing why I had asked but doing so anyway.

He laughed again, "So clever! Indeed Xemnas sent me to speak with you about coming with us where you belong. Out of this data and into your life and true calling; being our key."

Data? Was this life not real? But all the pain, all the people, everything. Data?

"A key." I whispered, "B-But a key is just used." I said still backing away.

Zexion sighed and rubbed his forehead briefly revealing his other eye, "We aren't just going to throw you out."

"Then what do you plan to do with me?"

He let out a chuckle, "Come with me and I'll show you." He held out a hand.

I shook I wanted to get away. I needed to get away. I stood up and started to run backwards then turned to run home.

I need to stop sneaking out. That was the first thought when I slipped back in the window, peeled off my clothes and slid into bed. I shivered as I thought what about Roxas, Axel, Alex, Sora, everyone. Were they all data? And if they were what about in the dreams, are they data or the real world? Were my parents, my other friends data? Or was Zexion just messing with me? I just didn't know anymore.

The sun was rising. Five days. I had eight days of vacation. My head was swirling with every twist and turn that Twilight Town was throwing at me. Ever notice how twist, turn, and the sun rising over the ocean make you sleepy.

I didn't wake 'til noon.

Sora

I worry. I worry a lot.

"Baby you have to relax."

I was lying on Riku's bed and he was lying on top of me kissing my neck.

"I can't." I whined.

Normally I just melt into Riku and he takes what he wants. I had been lying on my stomach with my face buried into his pillow. Riku had crawled up and was trying to get me in the mood. But with my buzzing so his lips had no affect.

Riku growled, we were home alone and we still hadn't done _it_. It was driving him crazy.

"_Sora._" Riku growled.

Riku started dragging his teeth against my neck. He was growing desperate.

"I know I know," I whined this was driving me just as crazy even though I had put a stop to anything farther than a BJ, "I just can't stop thinking."

"It's very, _very_ simple." He'd taken to my ear and was pressing into me. Mini Riku was too…

I gripped the pillow and tried to smoother my moan.

"Give in Sora." I could just hear the smirk in his sex voice.

Before I could even answer he pressed again, harder. Then he went to my neck again. I smothered again.

Riku knew his game, he knew I was weak, and _knew_ where to press. The worries were slowly flowing away. Nothing seemed to matter all that I needed was Riku. It was like someone was ringing a bell though…

Riku had flipped me onto my back and had fully removed my shirt, kissed me and was headed towards my pants when the distance echoing bell rang clear; more like a gong then a bell.

"No!" I shouted as Riku was at the waistband to my boxers.

"Far, far to late Sora." Riku growled pulling off the underwear.

"R-Riku, I said no. I-If you do I-its rape." I said watching the sliver head beginning its work slicking the area above its true target.

Riku's cerulean eyes were beyond lust covered as his tongue ran down my stomach, "If you don't revoke that no Sora, I will tie you up and rape you."

I had to laugh, "Riku you can't do that." We were in his room how was he going to tie me up?

He sobered up quickly. And opened a drawer on his nightstand. You would think he had a card for Spencer's. Lube, magazines, gels, and… whoa.

From within before I could really look he withdrew two objects I didn't see until his darken eyes held to two clinging metal objects before me.

Handcuffs.

"You gonna revoke that no?" he asked in a hard darken voice.

I gulped totally afraid of him now, "N-No."

He smirked, "Well then, hands behind your head big boy."

"N-No."

"Sora," Riku said putting his legs on either side of me, "Either revoke that first no, or put your hands back. If you don't I am going to get rough with you."

A bubble of rising from my stomach, I smirked and said, "What if I want it rough?"

Riku looked a bit surprised then smirked back taking my hands and began to cuff them to his bed. Which had two metal rods that were thin but high. Once had cuffed he got a thin white hair tie to tie his sliver hair back.

"Scream if it hurts."

It was going to be a long morning…


	12. That Sexy Part I Promised!

This goes out to my little kittens Gerard and Frankie for not being ok from the beginning.

So this is then end of mega upload of 9/18/10. You my friend or friends have had plenty to read. This is the part. The sexy part. i could really write the sex like i wanted because my aunt is like in the other room and well um.. it felt weird. so please enjoy i learned from the greatest among us! i would thank all the great authors that inspired me and tell you to read their work, but um, i don't remeber their sreennames and dont feel like looking them up. but my favoirtes are on my page. read them! love them! i know i do. The last chapter in the next upload!

Normally I just melt into Riku and he takes what he wants. I had been lying on my stomach with my face buried into his pillow. Riku had crawled up and was trying to get me in the mood. But with my buzzing so his lips had no affect.

Riku growled, we were home alone and we still hadn't had sex. It was driving him crazy.

"_Sora._" Riku growled.

Riku started dragging his teeth against my neck. He was growing desperate.

"I know I know," I whined this was driving me just as crazy even though I had put a stop to anything farther than a blow job, "I just can't stop thinking."

"It's very, _very_ simple." He'd taken licking my ear and was pressing into me. Mini Riku was too…

I gripped the pillow and tried to smoother my moan.

"Give in Sora." I could just hear the smirk in his sex voice.

Before I could even answer he pressed again, harder. Then he went to my neck again. I smothered again.

Riku knew his game, he knew I was weak, and _knew_ where to press. The worries were slowly flowing away. Nothing seemed to matter all that I needed was Riku. It was like someone was ringing a bell though…

Riku flipped me over and started to dominate no matter how I squirmed he just held me down and removed my shirt. He started licking and nipping my collarbone and nipples. Every time I would moan he would open mouth tongue me.

Riku had kissed me and was headed towards my pants when the distance echoing bell rang clear; more like a gong then a bell.

"No!" I shouted as Riku was tugging with his teeth at the waistband to my boxers.

"Far, far to late Sora." Riku growled pulling off them off.

"R-Riku, I said no. I-If you do I-its rape." I said watching the sliver head beginning its work slicking my stomach area above its true target.

Riku's cerulean eyes were beyond lust covered as his tongue ran down my stomach, "If you don't revoke that no Sora, I will tie you up and rape you."

I had to laugh, "Riku you can't do that." We were in his room how was he going to tie me up?

He sobered up quickly. And opened a drawer on his nightstand. You would think he had a card for Spencer's. Lube, magazines, gels, porn, DVDs, box of condoms and, wait is that a dildo?

From within before I could really look he withdrew two objects I didn't see until his darken eyes held to two clinging metal objects before me.

Handcuffs.

"You gonna revoke that no?" he asked in a hard darken voice.

I gulped totally afraid of him now, "N-No."

He smirked, "Well then, hands behind your head big boy."

"N-No."

"Sora," Riku said putting his legs on either side of me, "Either revoke that first no, or put your hands back. If you don't I am going to get rough with you."

A bubble of rising from my stomach, I smirked and said, "What if I want it rough?"

Riku looked a bit surprised then smirked back taking my hands and began to cuff them to his bed. Which had two metal rods that were thin but high. Once had cuffed he got a thin white hair tie to tie his sliver hair back.

"Scream if it hurts."

His head bobbed onto my semi-erect cock taking it full on in his mouth.

The thing about bondage, your body tells your brain 'hey brain bad. Unwanted!' your brain then shoots your hands a message, "hands, hands body says remove the unwanted!' in a rapid fashion. Therefore they jump forward and the bondage (in this case handcuffs) blocks it and it makes your body and mind freak, yet somehow pleasure.

He smirked as he and I both felt my cock spring up due to the bondage block. His head came up and he licked and teased the tip before diving back in. All I could do was moan, arch and watch him at work. He was going faster and harder on each plunge. I could feel a fire burning hot with white flame in my stomach.

"R-Ri-ku. I-I-I c-c-an. I-I-I can't… AH!" before I knew it I had came hard into his mouth.

He pulled back, swallowed, then licked his lips, "Not bad babe." He started to wipe the extra cum from his face.

My tongue felt super heavy as I panted beyond embarrassed.

"Now, now my sweet victim." Riku said standing and undoing his pants. I was getting confused, "I came five minutes in to my first masturbation session." He by now had fully removed his pants, before I could even ask he said, "Now let's see if you can give them as well as you take them." He closed the little distance from his waist to my mouth with a hardly soft dick in my face.

I looked up at him, "You're joking."

"Not even a little, open." He said fully serious.

I awkwardly opened my mouth like I was going to eat a grape. And he shoved it in my mouth. It was only was on the front part of my tongue and I shivered. It was hot, soft, yet hard, Riku most delicious sacred spot. And it was in my mouth.

He sighed, "Sora, Sora, Sora." He tsked, "Your not a stupid boy, hell you just got a blow job. So you know what to do."

I looked up at him confused and he sighed grabbing my spiky hair and thrusted it up until his cock gagged me. It was to long. He pushed it back until my mouth was cock free.

"Ack, what the hell Riku? I wasn't-" I started then he pulled hard up until gagged the pushed back.

"Ready now?" Riku smirked like he was going to laugh.

I glared at him and bit down. That was met with a soft but firm blow to the head, "Don't you dare bite down again Sora. I wouldn't do it to you."

I didn't bite again I just when back and forth without gagging, "S-Sora, p-p-pull back." I sucked and he threw his head back in a moan, "P-Pull back I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

Too late.

It was, milky, salty goop. He shuddered as more and more of it filled my mouth, "Don't swallow." He moaned over and over, but seeing as though his dick stayed in my mouth and he kept coming I had to swallow. It was quite filling and a bit acidy. Once he pulled out I finished it off.

"Fuck yeah Sora." Riku said spreading my legs.

"Riku you've had your blow job ok, so now you can undo the cuffs."

"I told you Sora," Riku said taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor, "I'm going to rape you."

"How?" I didn't get it, no vagina so how.

"Up your ass dumb shit," Riku said taking out a condom and a tube of lube.

"Up yours Riku!" I scream squirming.

"I'm not the one who said no."

I heard the snap then squish meaning this was going to be long and hard, much like Riku at the moment.

The clock on his night said noon.

He spread my legs wider and lubed up a finger into my ass.

"A-Ah n-no Riku!" I moaned.

Riku kissed me and licked my neck as he added fingers and thrusted them, "You have to relax Sora this will be horrible and painful if you don't. "

I did my best to relax.

Hands down the greatest morning ever.

(And this goes out to them for falling asleep to 'Fall Out Boy' and snuggling with me as I slept. Frankie oh so playful and always trying to climb higher. Gerard playing and biting my feet and meowing the loudest telling me, he's not ok.)


End file.
